


Should This Be The Last Thing I See - A Larry Stylinson love story -

by Imlovingthewholeblueeyesthing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Brief mention of cutting, Brief mention of depression, Director/Actor AU, Eating disorder trigger warning, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Harry Styles, Gay Liam Payne, Gay Louis Tomlinson, Gay Zayn Malik, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING FOR CHAPTER 4, Profanity, Rimming, Straight Niall Horan, Virgin Louis, director harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imlovingthewholeblueeyesthing/pseuds/Imlovingthewholeblueeyesthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Really? This song?"<br/>"What? Its a 2010 classic! What can I say, I'm used to getting my way..."<br/>"Perks of being an actor, yeah?"</p><p>Harry Styles, an up and coming new director basically fresh out of University, just wants to make it into the big leagues and make his name known. When he gets a chance to work with the biggest and hottest actor of our generation, who is he to turn it down? After having an internal struggle about this being his big break in the filming industry and how nothing, not even the most attractive man in the world, is going to ruin and get in the way of that, he decides that maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he just paid a little too much attention on the lead actor. And if he just so happens to have an excuse to look through a video lens at the hottest man he's ever seen, he's not exactly complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To start off, I would like to thank my best friend in the entire universe for beta-ing this piece! I went beta-less on my last work, realised how big of a mistake that was, and was very dissatisfied with it and have decided to never do that again. Also, I would like to thank her for making me continue this piece even when I felt like it should be burned. So props to you Amanda! Second, I would like to thank anyone and everyone who decides to take time out of their lives and reads this, comments on it, and gives kudos (or not give kudos, whatever floats your boat!) Since this is only a five chapter piece, I will be updating it as often as possible. I'm about to go away for uni so hopefully I'll have this completely done before then! I love you all, and I hope you enjoy this little piece of art!  
> \- C .xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Really? This song?"  
> "What? Its a 2010 classic!"  
> "You are so lucky that you are used to getting your way, Tomlinson."
> 
> Harry Styles, an up and coming new director basically fresh out of University, just wants to make it into the big leagues and make his name known. When he gets a chance to work with the biggest and hottest actor of our generation, who is he to turn it down? After having an internal struggle about this being his big break in the filming industry and how nothing, not even the most attractive man in the world, is going to ruin and get in the way of that, he decides that maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he just paid a little too much attention on the lead actor. And if he just so happens to have an excuse to look through a video lens at the hottest man he's ever seen, he's not exactly complaining.

** 25th May, 2015 **

 

 

 

"You really want to hire  _me_  as your director? Are you sure, sir?"

 "Mr. Styles, your resume is impressive for as young and as little experienced as you are. Top of your class...graduated with honours...worked on a few successful short film projects since you've graduated...I think you are prepared enough to handle this. And, to be quite frank, we're a bit desperate. We had to fire our previous director for circumstances not in our control. But I feel that you would be a good fit for this film, and you would make sure it is done correctly and with your own style. And as the executive producer, I will be watching over everything so it is not completely on you. I will have your back if you need it, Mr. Styles. Also, if it makes you feel better, our previous director has filmed the majority of the movie already, so we would just need you to finish it up. It should not take more than three months. And I'll answer this before you ask, no. There was no possible way we could keep him as the director for another three months. Also, a part of the job description is helping with screen-writing and such, which I'm almost positive you can handle. What do you say?"

 Harry thinks for a moment. This is his chance! If he chooses this gig, he will get to work with one of the best and well-known producers in London and some of the hottest actors and actresses. This could be the film that really puts his name out there, the film that could change his life. He could also use the money, what with graduating and needing to pay back loans. He just moved to London as well, and this would be his first and only job here and well, a man has got to eat. And nothing could be better than this job here, he considers. If he declined this job, who's to say that he would get another opportunity like it? But what if life gets in the way of this job?, Harry starts to worry. No...I can't let that happen. I just need to stay focused on the job and that's it, he decides. Once it's over, then life can happen. It will only be for a few months, he thinks. Only a few months and then he can have a personal life, which he hasn't had since secondary school. But honestly, he thinks, what's three more months?

 Harry considers all this in a matter of seconds.

 "Mr. Winston, you've got yourself a director. "

 

 

...

 

 

"What ya mean we got a new director?"

 "Now Louis..."

 "Don't you 'Now Louis' me, what happened to James?"

 "We fired him because he was always caught either drunk or drinking on the job and he never did his job. Oh and he threw a chair at me when I tried to change the blocking for the scene to make it flow. At least it was a break-away chair for that fight scene."

 "But Ben, you hired some young lad that just graduated from uni. You  _really_ think  _he's_  the better bet than an actual director, no matter how much alcohol he consumes?"

 "You didn't see his resume Lou. And he didn't  _just_  graduate, I think it was about nine or so months ago. Really, I think he'll do a great job. Just give him a chance and not a hard time, yeah?"

 Louis rolls his eyes. For someone who is considered the "Greatest Actor of Our Generation" for People magazine in the US and ranked No. 1 on Forbes "Most Powerful Celebrities" list, Louis thinks he should not have to work with an amateur director. What if this man somehow gets Louis kicked off these lists? Or worse, what if it gets Louis blocked from certain other celebrities' - that just might be higher up in the acting world - parties because he is the laughing stock of that "one film that would have been good but ended up a flop because of some young bloke who hadn't even worked in the film industry before"? It would ruin his acting career, and he doesn't know how to do anything else. But he gives in to Ben's puppy eyes, just because he can't stand looking at it anymore. It pacifies Ben though, so that's something.

 "So when is he going to be here?"

 "I told him to be here at 1:30." 

 Louis looks down at his iPhone and checks the time. 1:20. The man, who's name he cannot be bothered to remember, has ten minutes until he is late. While checking the time, Louis sees that he has a missed call from Zayn and a text saying to call him immediately or as soon as he can. Zayn knows he's working so he wouldn't call just to chat and that it must be an emergency. 

 "Okay well, while we're waiting, I'm going to go make a quick call."

 Louis starts walking towards the dressing areas, dialing Zayn's number, listening to it ring, until finally a rough voice answers the phone. 

 "Hullo?"

 "Zayn?"

 "Oh Louis, thank God you called!" 

 "Z, what's the problem? Are you hurt?"

 He hears Zayn's carefree laughter on the other end of the phone. 

 "Oh, no absolutely not! Quite the opposite actually!" 

 "Well ya mind telling me what's going on? I have to be back in there in five minutes."

 "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were still working! Okay well, I'll make it as brief as I possibly can!" 

 Louis swears he hears laughter in the background, not just Zayn's laughter.

 "Zayn...?"

 "Hey Lou!" The second carefree voice echoes through the phone, Louis obviously having been put on speaker.

 "Hey Li, how's it going? You guys mind telling me what's going on between you two? I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

 Liam's laughter rings through the phone.

 "No of course not! Zayn, you want to do the honours?"

 "Oh sure, of course!" Zayn clears his throat.

 "Lou..."

 "Yes...?"

 "Liam and I...we're....we're getting married! He asked and I said yes!"

 Louis' face breaks into a grin.

 "Oh, mates that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! Its about fucking time to be honest." 

 "You think so? Oh thanks Lou, you're the best mate a bloke could ask for!" 

 "Of course it's wonderful! When is the date, or have you not decided yet?"

 "Well," Liam takes over after Zayn is overcome by a fit of giggles, "we will be announcing it officially very soon and with all the details, but we're thinking in June."

 "That's next month! You two sure you can handle planning a wedding in a little under a month?"

 "Oh absolutely Lou! It'll be a piece of cake!"

 Louis hears Zayn mumble, "piece of wedding cake!" before breaking into giggles again. Louis is grinning from ear to ear until he sees Ben in his peripheral vision motioning to him that it's time to start shooting again because the new director is here. Louis rolls his eyes.

 "Well mates they're beckoning for me so I have to go. But we are going to have to go out and celebrate soon, possibly tonight depending what time I get off. I'll let you know. I am so happy for you two!"

 "Thanks Louis, that means the world to us. We'll see you later mate!"

 After hanging up the phone, Louis turns to start heading back towards the filming area. When he gets there, he looks around for a new face, but can't seem to locate one. He finds Ben though, and walks over to him.

 "So where is he?"

Ben points over to a very tall man standing with his back to them across the room speaking with one of the screen-writers. He has long curly dark hair that is being held up by a white headscarf, he's wearing a tight white shirt to match his headpiece, a pair of black skinnies, and a pair of black YSL boots. He really does look like he just graduated from uni, Louis thinks. But from what Louis can see, he seems to be quite attractive. But that's beside the point. 

 "Don't get lost in his eyes, okay Lou?"

 "Ha. Ha. Ha. As if." 

 It's no secret that Louis likes men more than he likes women. He made that discovery after dating Eleanor, a good and close friend of his, for about three months until he realised that she just wasn't what he wanted; what with her not being a male and all. But she didn't take it hard, and luckily for Louis, the break-up was mutual. She had wanted to focus on her studies, which he is more than supportive of, and focus on her family; and after his short relationship with El ended he came out to the entire world, something he thought would backfire on him but it only made life sweeter. 

 Louis walks over to the man and immediately feels like an ant compared to him. But he doesn't let that deter him from tapping the boy on his broad shoulder. And Louis has to repress a gasp as the man turns around and Louis is met with a pair of bright green eyes. Alright, so maybe the warning from Ben should have been taken more seriously. 

 

 

**xxx**

 

 

"Um...hi..."

 "Hi yourself....you're...you're the new director yeah?"

 "Yeah that's me. And you're Louis Tomlinson." Harry grins, and extends his hand. He's never met an actual celebrity, let alone work with one of this caliber before so he doesn't know how this is exactly supposed to go. He's hoping he's keeping his cool enough, and relaxes when Louis lets out a little laugh and shakes Harry's hand back. He sighs softly in relief. 

 "Yes that's me. I'm sorry you're having to come in when we're practically finished with this, but hey, whatever has got to be done right?"

 "I agree. I'm just so happy to be able to get to work with you lot. It's going to be great!"

 "And I can agree to that as well. I wish you the best of luck, Mr...?"

 "Oh, my apologies! Harry, sir. Harry Styles."

 "Alright then,  _Mr. Styles_ , I wish you the best of luck. See you behind the camera." Louis gives him a little wink and walks off back towards the group of actors who are practising. 

 Wow, Harry thinks. He's not as big of an arse as some people have said he is. Unless that's just him making a first impression until the mean comes out...oh well, he thinks, Guess I'll find out soon enough. 

 "Harry! I need you to come over here for a second!"

 "Coming, sir!" Harry rushes over to where Ben and Lauren, the main screen-writer, are speaking. 

 "Alright, we're going to need to get started fairly soon so we can make up for lost time. We're planning on staying until about 9 o'clock or 10, depending on how well everyone gets through their lines today. We're trying to lessen as many bloopers as possible in order to get through this so everyone can go home to their families in a timely manner. The scene we're shooting today Jack, who is played by Louis Tomlinson, is fighting with Stephanie, who is played by Scarlet Johannson, about the affair she's been having with Jack's best mate Leo, who is played by Chris Hemsworth. Now, things in this scene get heated and there will be slaps thrown, chairs thrown, and the like, which we will add in the sound effects for later. We're going to be shooting this scene from different angles, using several of our break-away chairs and tables. Once we're finished with this scene, or at least when we feel as though we have enough good footage, we can go home. Do you have any questions Harry?"

 "No, sir I think I've got it. Get the best footage of the scene from different angles, make sure everything looks authentic with the violence, and point my camera towards them at all times." Harry gives Ben a big grin, and Ben smirks, shakes his head, and laughs. 

 "Yeah, that's about right. And if you need anything Harry, just come to me, yeah? If something goes wrong and you don't know how to handle it, I'll be there. Alright, well, best I introduce you to the rest of the team." Ben brings Harry over towards the rest of the group where all the actors and actresses, screen-writers, cameramen, and the rest are standing around waiting to be told when to start. 

 "Everyone, I would like to introduce our new director, Harry Styles. Harry would you like to say a few words? Tell us a little bit of yourself?"

 Harry looks around the crowd until his eyes land on Louis who is smirking at him. Louis raises his eyebrows as if he's saying,  _"Yes, please do tell us about yourself, young Harry."_ Harry gives Louis a little smirk of his own and clears his throat.

 "Hello all, it's a pleasure to be your director for the remainder of this production shoot. Well like Ben said, my name is Harry Styles, I graduated from University of New Hampshire in Manchester a little under a year ago with a bachelor's degree in Digital Media Production. I have little experience working in such a big field as this but I'm sure that if you are just patient with me, we will be finished with this movie in no time. So, let's get to work then shall we?" He ends his little speech with a small smile. Everyone gives polite claps and says a chorus of Hello's to Harry, introducing themselves one by one as they walk off to their stations. The remaining characters are Scarlet, Chris, and Louis who are getting ready for the scene. They are being instructed by Michael, the stunt coordinator, on where to hit the chairs just right and where to slap just right to make it seem authentic. Harry walks off towards the director's area, next to Ben. He sits down carefully in the director's chair set up for him, and waits until the actors are ready. After a few minutes, Michael gives Harry a thumbs up.

 "Alright everyone ready?" Harry calls out.

 The actors hurry to their spots, preparing themselves, and nod their heads.

 "Alright....and.....ACTION!"

 

 

 

 

**xxx**

 

 

 

 

At a quarter to nine, Harry decides that they have plenty of footage and calls it a day. Everyone gives him a grateful smile and starts packing up and leaving, giving him a pat on the back telling him a number of things ranging from, "Good job today Harry" to "We are so lucky Ben found you!" After a pat on the back from Ben, Harry looks around and sees that he seems to be the only one left, and decides to pack up his things and leave. He is bent over his notes for the day, sifting through them when he hears a voice behind him say, "Not bad for a uni director." Harry smiles and turns around and faces Louis.

 "You really think so?"

 "Yeah, I was...pleasantly surprised, to be quite honest. I had told Ben I thought you were going to screw it up within the first ten minutes."

 "Oh you gave me a whole ten minutes? How very generous of you."

 Louis laughs at the sarcasm in Harry's voice. 

 "What I'm trying to say is...good job."

 Harry smiles and looks down.

 "Thank you very much, Mr. Tomlinson."

 "Oh come off it. None of that 'Mr. Tomlinson' shit. It makes me feel older than I am, especially when someone who is only three years younger than me says it. Call me Louis."

 "Alright, Louis. Well," Harry picks up his notes and bag and gives Louis one swift nod, "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then, bright and early at 8:30."

 "Yeah I suppose so. Where are you parked? We can walk out together." 

 "Over on that side of the lot."

 "Oh me too." 

 They start walking towards the exit in comfortable silence. Once they reach the door, Louis opens it for Harry, mumbling a quiet ''Thank you" and steps outside, and sees that there are only two cars left parked in the lot, side by side each other.

 "How funny!" Louis lets out a laugh, and Harry joins in.

 "Who would have thought?"

 "Yeah..."

 As they walk, Harry can feel Louis' eyes on him. He gives one look out of the corner of his eyes and sees Louis look away quickly. Harry looks down, and tries to hold in a smile unsuccessfully. They reach their cars and look at one another.

 "So," Harry starts.

"So..." Louis echoes.

 "I guess...I'll be off then."

 "Guess so."

 "See you tomorrow Louis."

 "Night, Harry."

 Harry gives a small nod in Louis' direction and gets inside his car, turns it on, and starts driving away. He looks in his rear view mirror one last time to see Louis getting into his car, shaking his head, and rubbing his temples. He grabs his phone and presses it to his ear.

 

 

 

 

**xxx**

 

 

 

 

Louis hears the phone ring several times until finally Liam picks up.

 "Lou!"

 "Hey Liam. You guys still want to go out and celebrate the most wonderful news I've heard all day?"

 "Oh hell yeah!" He hears Zayn yell in the background.

 "I think that answers your question," Liam laughs out, "just give us a bit to get ready and to call Niall too. If that's alright with you?"

 "Of course! Hey. Doesn't he have a new girlfriend or something?"

 "Oh yeah, I think he does. He can invite her along as well, if he wants to!"

 "Alright, that sounds great. I'll meet you guys at the club near the flat."

 "Okay Lou, see you in about...twenty minutes."

 "See ya mate."

 Louis hangs up the phone and starts his car. He turns on the radio to a new song by his mate Ed, he thinks is called, 'Thinking Out Loud" and hums along, pulling out of the parking lot and starts heading towards the club that is ten minutes from his flat but twenty minutes from where the film is being made. He listens to Ed's song that can't help but remind him of the beginning of the day. He tries not to think about a certain curly haired director and tries to focus on the road ahead of him, which is becoming very hard to do. 

  _People fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just a touch of the hand,_

 

Yes Ed, I'm aware, Louis thinks.

 

_Well me, I fall in love with you every single day, I just wanna tell you I am_

_So honey now, take me into your loving arms,_

_k_ _iss me under the light of a thousand stars, place your head on my beating heart,_

_I'm thinking out loud that maybe, we found love right where we are_

I wonder who he's talking about, Louis wonders, trying to distract himself from the rest of the song. 

 Finally he makes it to the club, and steps out of his car to see that Liam and Zayn are also just now getting here.

 "Mates!" He calls out.

 "Louis!" They both rush to him, and they join in a group hug. 

 "Alright I need to breathe!" Louis laughs and tries to push off the boys, who only squeeze harder when they feel resistance.

 "You two realise that Niall and his girly-friend are probably in there right? Waiting on us? They could already be completely plastered, having a great time and we won't know because you two won't let us out of this hug!"

 "He's a got a point, Z. We  _were_  here to celebrate." Liam gives Zayn a small smile.

 "Alright alright. Let's go in." Zayn laughs, and they all let go and walk into the club together. They look around to see if their Irish friend is here, not needing to anymore when they hear a, "Lou! Z! Li! Ya made it mates! Get your arses over here and have a drink!" off to their right. Louis turns to see Niall with his arm around a blonde girl and a pint in his free hand. Zayn and Liam run over there, leaving Louis to catch up to them.

 "Hey Nialler, good to see you!" Zayn gives him a hug.

 "Nice to see you too, Z. Guys, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Gemma. Gemma, this is Zayn, Liam, and Louis."

 "Oh its so nice to meet you! And congratulations on your engagement!" She gives Zayn and Liam a hug, and looks at Louis, blushing slightly.

 "It's nice to meet you Gemma!" Louis says breaking the ice.

 "Its n-nice to meet you t-too, Louis." She says giggling and stuttering. 

 "Oh yeah. Sorry, love, forgot to mention that I'm friends with  _The_ Louis Tomlinson." Niall starts laughing and rolls his eyes. 

 "Its alright, just took me by surprise, is all. My brother would be so jealous, you know, if he wasn't here too."

 "Oh is he a fan? Where is he, I'd love to meet him."

 "Oh, a major one. Probably your biggest fan. He's wanted to meet you ever since your first film. Think he fancies you too, but don't tell him I told you that! He's in the bathroom but he should be coming back any moment now. I had to beg him to come with us tonight. Today was his first day at work and he was coming up with excuses like, 'Gem I have to be up there early tomorrow.' and 'I really am tired, Gemma.' But I wouldn't take no for an answer. Now he'll be glad he came because he'll be able to meet you!" 

 Louis lets out a laugh. He immediately likes this girl. Niall picked a good one this time, he thinks. 

 "Louis?"

 Louis turns around and gasps.

 "Harry?"

 "Hey, what are you doing here?"

 Louis blinks a couple of times.

 "I'm here to celebrate my best mate's engagement. You?"

 Harry laughs softly and motions towards Gemma. 

 "I'm here with my sister for the same thing."

 "Gemma's your sister?"

 "You're friends with Niall?"

 Louis smirks and nods. 

 "Small world." He mumbles.

 Harry smirks back at him and nods his head slowly, agreeing.

 "So, wait. You two have already met?" Gemma asks, motioning between the two boys.

 "Yeah, Harry is our new director on the film I'm in."

 "We met today on set." Harry confirms.

 "That's such a weird coincidence! Cool, but weird." Liam says, laughing.

 "Very cool." Louis mumbles, staring at Harry, who's staring back, letting the air hang between them.

 "So," Zayn says, breaking the silence between the six of them, "any one up for a round?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy loves!  
> \- C .xx

 

** 26th May, 2015 **

 

Louis wakes up with the biggest hangover he thinks he's ever experienced. It makes it even worse with the fact that he had to be up at the most ungodly hour. 6. Fucking. 30. In. The. Morning. Only to see that he had enough time to get semi-decent and go get his car from the club. But it makes up for the night he had last night. After about three rounds of drinks, the group decided to go amongst the crowd of people and dance. Niall had obviously grabbed Gemma, and Liam had obviously grabbed Zayn, leaving Harry and Louis by themselves, blushing and looking around the bar trying to avoid eye contact with the other. Harry had been the first one to make the move, surprising Louis.

_"Hey, do you wanna..." Harry pointed towards their group who were gyrating on the dance floor._

  _"Oh yeah. Sure, I'd love to!" Louis grabbed Harry's hand and made their way towards them._

After that, the rest of the night was pretty much bliss. Harry and Louis would switch between drinking and dancing, nothing too promiscuous, just casual. They had not done a lot of talking during the night, but at the end of the night there had definitely been chemistry, at least there had been to Louis. He had felt an instant connection to Harry, even before spending time with him at the club last night. He had felt it yesterday when he met the young man. Louis had thought Harry felt it too though, until they parted last night with a formal handshake and a, "See you in the morning, Lou," and a, "Yeah, see you Harry," and drunken, confused walks to the cabs on opposite sides of the street. Because, come on, who gives formal handshakes after a night out and not go back to either person's flat? Harry fucking Styles that's who. 

Louis strolls into the filming area with the largest cup of tea the world has seen, in his pyjamas - because he's just going to wardrobe straightaway anyways - with his sunshades on. No one dares to speak to him, knowing how Louis is when he has a hangover, being able to spot it from a kilometre away. Louis almost makes it into his dressing room, when he hears a low voice behind him say, "Good morning sunshine. Faring well?"

Louis rolls his eyes playfully, and bites his lip to stop from smiling and turns around to face Harry.

"Oh yes. Just wonderfully. You?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I don't get hangovers, actually. Its quite convenient." Harry smiles a dimple-producing grin and folds his arms over his chest. 

Louis makes a soft growling sound. 

"Very fucking convenient. That's unfair. You drank, like, ten times more than I did. Its because of your size isn't it? You're a fucking giant." Louis huffs and walks into his dressing room. Harry follows him, laughing a loud guffawing laugh that he has to cover his mouth with his hand for. Louis is shuffling around his room, looking for anything to distract himself, trying not to laugh along side Harry, keeping his tone light and teasing. 

"Why the fuck are we here so early too? It's 8:20, do you realise that? Were  _you_  the one who decided this?" 

Harry tries to control his laughter long enough to mutter out a, "N-n-no! I just w-went with it!" before cracking up again at the look of exagerated shock on Louis' face.

"You just 'went with it'? What kind of director are you?" Louis can't control the grin on his face anymore. He isn't sure what possess him to do what he does next, but he doesn't care anymore. He walks over to where Harry is doubled over by the couch and gently pushes the taller man onto the couch and proceeds to tickle him, causing Harry to laugh even harder than before and cry out with various phrases such as, "Lou! No! You can't just tickle people like this!" and "I'm going to get you for this!" Harry's laugh filling the dressing room is more than enough to get Louis smiling and laughing so hard his cheeks are hurting, definitely not regretting the decision. What Louis had said to start the prequel to the tickle fight hadn't even been that funny, but he likes that Harry thinks he is. That's how Harry had been the night before; constantly laughing at whatever came out of Louis' mouth, no matter how funny or unfunny the comment had been. And if there was a chance that Louis had been exaggerating his comments during the night to get a laugh out of Harry, there was no way anyone could prove it. 

After a few minutes, Louis gives in to Harry's helpless "Uncle!" cries and their laughter is soon replaced by deep, taming breaths. Louis can't help but stare down at Harry, who is staring right back, and give him a small smile, all the while keeping his hands on Harry's sides. Wow, he thinks. Harry looks...beautiful, to say the least. There isn't a word to describe what Harry looks like to Louis at the moment, so beautiful will have to do. His green eyes are shining with tiny teardrops in the corners, caused by laughing too hard, and his cheeks are pink. His full pink lips are parted enough, obviously trying to take in as much air as he can, and his hair is now a giant curly mess spread out in every which way. Harry returns the smile and a small shake of his head. He gently places his giant hands on top of Louis' small ones that are still on Harry's sides and pats them softly to motion that he wants to get up. He slowly stands right in front of Louis with their noses practically touching. Louis' breathing picks up and he feels his heart start beating faster, blaming it on tickle fight that had just occurred, while ignoring the butterfly feeling in his stomach. But he knows he can't ignore it for very long. And Louis certainly can't help the fact that he's hoping, hell, even  _praying_  that Harry just leans down just a little further and presses their lips together. The two boys just stand and stare at each other for what feels like eternity until finally Harry speaks. 

"You've got quite a mouth on you, you know." 

Louis opens his eyes wide, partially confused and partially excited for what Harry might mean by the comment.

"What?"

"You've got quite the mouth on you. I have never heard someone use the word 'fuck' in a five minute timespan as I've heard you say it today."

Louis' eyes drop back down to their normal size, creasing his eyebrows together and stares at Harry, not believing that this is where the situation headed.

"You're seriously commenting on my language right now, Styles?" Louis says, a bit too gruffly for his own liking.

Harry chuckles softly, obviously not catching on.

"Yeah I guess I am, Tomlinson," Harry's eyebrows coming together in a concerned look when he finally notices Louis' look of slight anger and disappointment, "Why, what's wrong?"

Louis just shakes his head, throws his hands up, and walks off to the corner of the dressing room, gathering the things needed for the scene today.

"Nothing at all," he says aloud, "just thought this whole thing was going in a different direction, is all." Louis mumbles to himself. 

"You sure you're alright Lou?"

"Yes Harry I'm sure." Luckily for Louis' sake, Michelle the make-up artist comes in at that moment.

"Hey Louis, are you ready to get hair and make-up done? Or are you busy? Oh, hello Harry." 

Harry gives Michelle a polite nod and a, "Morning" before looking back at Louis with a confused expression.

"Yeah, I'm ready for you. Harry was just leaving." Louis says, only looking at Harry out of his peripheral vision. 

"Yeah...I was just leaving. I'll see you two out there.." Harry leaves the room slowly, still looking at Louis with a confused expression that makes Louis feel guilty for being short with him. But it's not his fault that he thought that Harry was going to kiss him instead of commenting on how bad his mouth is. 

Whatever, Louis thinks, maybe he'll talk to Harry about it later after they're done shooting. Or maybe not. 

 

 

 

**xxx**

"Harry, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Harry turns his key to unlock his flat and steps inside shutting the door with more force than he intended to give and walks into the kitchen. Cradling the phone in between his ear and shoulder, he sets the groceries down onto the counter and begins putting them away. 

"What do you mean what the hell is wrong with me?"

"You should have snogged him, you idiot!" 

Harry rolls his eyes.

"Gemma, be serious for a moment. I'm really trying to get to the bottom of why Louis is upset with me. There's no way he could have wanted to kiss me back. No fucking way. God, this is so frustrating. He wouldn't look at me during the shoot and he left promptly afterwards so we couldn't talk. And Gem...I'm the one with the bloody camera, he's supposed to look at me!"

"Harry, adorable brother, I  _am_  being serious. You said that after he tickled you practically to death, you got up and stood over him. You wanted to snog him, but instead you started talking about how much he used profanity the morning after a heavy drinking night with friends. So add the hungover factor with the romantic frustration you caused him and voila! You have yourself an angry Louis. Goodness Harry, I barely know the guy and I figured that out."

Harry snorted. 

"Romantic frustration?"

"Its a thing! I can't believe that's all you heard out of that."

"Yeah, whatever you say Gem. And I heard you, I did. I barely know him too! I met him only yesterday as well."

"Yes but you two seem to have hit it off quite nicely. You took a liking to him very quickly, Harry, and he took one to you just as fast."

"But isn't this a bad thing?"

"What? How?"

"Gem, I just got this new job, I shouldn't have distractions like this. I told myself I can have a personal life when this film is over, and as far as I know, the film is not over."

"Harry, stop. Don't over-think these things okay? You let over-thinking get in the way too much. You deserve to be happy. When is the last time that you had a boyfriend, or even a date for that matter. Secondary school?" 

Harry stops putting his food away and leans against the counter. He knows Gemma is right, about everything. From wanting to kiss Louis, to him letting over-thinking ruin lots of relationships and friendships, and even with how well he and Louis get along. And it's only been a day. This is crazy, he thinks. He has never gotten along with someone he just met like he did with Louis. Not even with Nick, and they had been mates for years, until he left for Uni. He knows what he has to do.

"Yeah, you're right. Gem, can I call you back later? I've got to make amends with someone."

"Absolutely. I love you, Haz, proud of you." 

He can hear the smile in her voice, and it makes him smile in return.

"I love you too, Gem. Talk to you later." 

Harry hangs up his phone call with Gemma and proceeds to dial a new number. He hears the ringing go on for quite some time, long enough for him to start worrying that Louis is just going to ignore his call when finally he hears a timid voice answer.

"Hey..."

"Hey Lou..."

Harry looks down at the ground and slowly toes off his trainers, giving him something to do.

"Are you busy? I hope I didn't interrupt anything.." Harry says timidly.

"No, I was just watching some show on the telly. How are you?" Louis says back, matching Harry's tone.

"I'm...not that great. But I'm a little more concerned with how you are. I didn't get a chance to talk to you after we wrapped up today. I-I was worried about you." Harry cleared his throat.

"You were?"

"Of course I was. You were upset before we started and I had wanted to make it right but...I guess you had other plans."

He hears Louis sigh on the other end and chuckle softly. Hearing Louis laugh, even if it was a tiny one, makes Harry smile.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have run off. I should have stayed and talked to you about why I got upset. It was a stupid reason but I don't know, I just let it get to me I suppose."

"Well, did you want to talk about it now? We don't have to, I just don't want to go to work tomorrow and avoid you because, well, that would make me really upset. And we can't have two drama kings on set at the same time."

That got an actual laugh out of Louis, which in return got a small laugh out of Harry. He likes that this is going well so far. 

"Yeah, I want to tell you why." 

Harry hears Louis take a deep breath, before letting it out with a harsh laugh.

"After our tickle fight, I had wanted to kiss you, and I had thought that for some reason you wanted to kiss me too. And then, when you started talking about how much I used 'fuck' and well, I thought, 'fuck.'" He hears Louis laugh softly before continuing. 

"So thats why I got upset. I had wanted to kiss you, and I didn't get to. And now I feel like a primary schoolgirl talking about my feelings."

Harry laughs and can practically hear Louis smile on the other end.

"Lou, that's alright. I do too, but I'm a bit closer to a primary schoolgirl's age than you are so it's acceptable for me." He hears Louis scoff and mutter a, "oh shut it." before allowing Harry to continue.

"I wanted to kiss you too, but I thought you hadn't wanted me to. It was just miscommunication I guess."

"I guess so.."

"Maybe we should talk more so that we know what the other is thinking." 

"That sounds like a plan to me." 

"Good...Lou?"

"Yes Haz?"

"I'm glad we got that sorted. I don't like you being upset with me. Its a weird feeling considering I've only known you for a day."

"Same here, Harry."

Harry takes a deep breath.

"Lou, can I ask you something?"

"No, I am not high maintenance no matter what the tabs say."

Harry laughs, and covers his eyes with his hand and shakes his head.

"That's not what I meant idiot."

"Oh alright," he can hear the smile in Louis' voice, "then yes you may ask me whatever your heart desires."

"Okay. Do you feel the same way I do? Like, a closeness? To me, I mean."

"Honestly? Yeah, I do. Its a little unsettling to be quite honest. You were right about it feeling weird seeing as how we met yesterday. But, its like a nice weird you know? Like I don't see it as a bad thing. I like it."

"Good...so do I." 

The line is silent between them for a few moments until Louis breaks it.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes you will. Bright and early at 9 o'clock."

He hears Louis groan and swear.

"That's still way too early!"

"I'm sorry but we really do have to finish this movie! Ben said it would not take more than three months but I really don't  _want_  it to take three months! Part of it is that Chris really isn't getting the hang of the emotional scenes, which is weird I think."

"Oh its weird. No doubt about it. Yeah, yeah I get it. Well, I'm just glad we don't have to be there at 6:30 when James, our old director, was making us do it. So I thank you for that."

"Happy to be of service to you. I'll see you tomorrow Lou." Harry smiles and he can hear Louis' grin in his own goodbye. He hangs up the phone and finishes putting up the food with the world's biggest grin on his face. 

 

 

 

 

**xxx**

** 4th June, 2015 **

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

****"And that's a wrap guys! Thanks so much for the effort given today, it was the best I've seen of you yet!" Harry calls out, ending the shoot for the day. Harry noticed that everyone was doing their absolute best today, even Chris who was finally getting the hang of his emotional scenes with Louis - only took him three weeks - and decided to call it an early day. They had planned to stay until 10 that night but instead opted for 6:30, which everyone was more than grateful for. After packing up his gear, Harry walked over to Louis' dressing room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He hears Louis call out. 

Harry opened the door, smiling when he sees Louis sitting in his chair packing his things into his backpack.

"Hey there." 

Louis looks up and beams at Harry. 

"Hey Haz. I'm almost ready to go."

"Its okay, take your time. The food can wait." Harry says, slowly walking around the room, looking at the different pictures Louis has hung on the walls. There's an art piece that he believes is a Picasso but he's not entirely sure, then there are a few home pictures. There's one of Louis sitting with his arms around two girls, that looks to be a few years ago, at a Christmas party with mugs of hot cocoa, their cheeks and noses pink from obviously being out in the snow for too long, Harry thinks.  

"Who are these girls?" Harry points to the picture.

Louis looks up and smiles.

"Those are my sisters, Lottie and Fizzy. My two other sisters, the twins Phoebe and Daisy, aren't in the picture and my brother, Ernest, and other sister, Doris, weren't born yet." 

"Wow, big family." Harry says, looking at more pictures.

"Yeah, but its great. I was the only boy for a while until Ernie came along. Good thing he did. Six women, including my mum, in a house is a bit much for my stepfather to handle." He hears Louis chuckle to himself.

Harry laughs softly and continues looking at Louis' family photos, noticing that there is one that is a little more recent. It's Louis and in his lap sits, who Harry believes, are Doris and Ernie. The babies are looking up at their older brother while he's looking down at them and all three have been snapshotted laughing at each other. Harry can't help but grin at the picture. He feels a presence to his left but doesn't turn to look.

"They're the best family I could ask for. A handful at times, yes, but the best nonetheless." He hears Louis murmur beside him.

"They look like great fun. Are you ready to go now?"

"Oh, yeah. Let's go." Louis slings his backpack on his shoulders and grins up at Harry, slowly interlocking their fingers together. 

 

 

 

 

**xxx**

"So what's on the menu for tonight Chef Harry?" Louis asks, setting Harry's mail on the table in the kitchen, sitting on one of the kitchen counter chairs as Harry walks into his kitchen. 

"I'd thought I'd make my special chicken and beef fajitas. Does that sound good?" Harry says, getting all of the ingredients out of the refrigerator and pantry. 

"That sounds amazing!"

"Good. Do you, maybe, want to help?" 

Louis's eyes go wide and he waves his hands in front of his face.

"Oh no, I'm awful in the kitchen. I'll burn something."

Harry lets out one of his carefree laughs, one that he never knew he had that is until he met Louis, and looks back to smile at Louis.

"Well, what if you were to cut the bell peppers? Do you think you can manage that?" 

Louis looks at the cutting board, red and green bell peppers, and knife that Harry has set up on the counter then back up at Harry.

"I guess I can handle it...but if you hear me scream, don't ask questions, just get me to the hospital," Louis says while swinging his legs off of the stool and walking to be in front of the cutting board. He picks up the knife and stares at the vegetables.

"You alright there, love?" He hears Harry chuckle beside him. Hearing Harry call him "love" makes Louis bite his bottom lip to contain the smile on his face.

"Yeah, just...worried about messing it up."

"Lou, there is no way you can mess up cutting vegetables. You just have to cut them into strips and put them into this bowl." Harry taps on a bowl he's placed beside the bell peppers. 

"Okay, yeah. I can do this," Louis says taking a deep breath and begins slicing, slowly and evenly making sure that they were just the right size, not too thick and not too thin. He's almost done with the first one when his concentration is broken by hearing a phone camera's shutter go off. He looks up just in time to see Harry put away his phone, and trying to hold in a smile. 

"What did you just do?" Louis eyes Harry suspiciously. 

"Me? Absolutely nothing," Harry says laughing softly.

"Harold, the jig is up. Let me see the picture," Louis says walking over to Harry, who started running away from him into the living room hiding in front of the couch.

"There's no picture! You've officially lost it Lou." Harry is grinning from ear to ear, standing on the opposite side of the couch than Louis. Louis surveys his options; there are two things he could do. First option is, he could leap over the couch and get to Harry thus getting him to reveal the picture. But that looks to be difficult, seeing as how he will probably fall flat on his face while tripping over the top of the couch. It's a bit high for his taste. His second option is that he could casually get around the other side while distracting Harry. Louis figures that that is his best bet, and begins his mission; Operation Get Harry To Reveal The Picture.

"Alright, maybe I have gone a bit mad. Its probably because of all that stress that I'm under because of this new director at work. He's quite the tyrant." Louis says nonchalantly, slowly putting weight on his right hip to step with his left foot.

"Oh, is he? I don't know maybe you have him all wrong. I think he's quite the charmer myself." Harry grins, not noticing Louis' slow movements around the couch. 

"A charmer? Ha! That's a good one, Hazza. He seems to me that he's a scared little uni director. After all, he's only been here for a week or so," Louis says keeping his tone light, obviously teasing, still slowly moving. He's almost around the couch, and Harry has still not noticed.

"Scared? Yeah he probably is. I get that vibe from him too, but I don't think it's about messing up the directing. I think it's because of this crush he's got on the lead actor."

That stops Louis in his tracks. Well, okay, he knew Harry had to have some sort of feelings for him 'cos of the way they've been acting towards each other for almost a week and a half now, but they hadn't exactly come right out and said it before. 

"A crush, you say? On the lead actor? That handsome old chap?"

"Yeah, he's quite hot if you ask me. I think the new director is scared that he's going to mess up in front of him. I think he wants to start officially dating him instead of tiptoeing around the subject, to be quite honest, but doesn't know exactly how to go about asking him to. After all, its like you said, they've only known each other for nearly two weeks."

"Want to know what I think?"

"Absolutely."

"I think the lead actor has a crush on the director and would want to date him as well." Louis murmurs sheepishly.

"Does he now..?" Harry says, stepping closer towards Louis, abandoning his hiding spot.

"Yeah, I think he does." Louis says closing the remaining gap between him and Harry, stepping to where their foreheads are almost touching, if Louis were just a bit taller. 

Harry leans his head down to where his lips are hovering just above Louis'. Louis holds his breath and senses that Harry's doing the same. 

"Are you ever going to show me the picture you took of me?" Louis whispers against Harry's lips, smiling gently.

"Never." Harry whispers back, and gently presses his full lips against Louis' thin ones. 

People are always talking about that "spark" or "firework" they feel when they kiss supposedly "the one" for them. And in all of the relationships Louis has been in, he has never once felt that spark. And he has been in  _a lot_  of relationships; both male and female. But, here in this moment with Harry, with their lips pressed together, their breathing coming in sharp intakes, he feels a small spark ignite into a massive all-consuming inferno, that he knows will never be able to be extinguished. 

 

 

 

**xxx**

"Harry, these fajitas are amazing!"

"Thank you, I try so very hard. But I can't take all the credit. I think the best part about these are the peppers that were so carefully sliced that it took almost an hour to do." Harry chuckles. 

"I'm sorry, did you want blood or remains of fingers on your kitchen counter? I didn't think so. I was just trying to be considerate after all. Where did you learn to cook like this?" 

"Well, my mum taught me a tad. This is her recipe, in fact. I actually used to be a baker for a while before I went to uni. But obviously they didn't teach me how to make fajitas." They both laugh at Harry's lame attempt at a joke. 

Harry sits across the table from Louis, who is shoving as much chicken and beef fajitas in his mouth as humanly possible, while looking down at the pile of mail that is in front of him. He's been neglecting checking the mail, it has all the same stuff in it anyways; bills, bills, and more bills. But he knows he has to check it eventually and begins to open them one by one, scowling at the overflowing bills in front of him. He finally reaches the bottom and sees that it's from Liam and Zayn.

"I think this is Liam and Zayn's engagement announcement!" Harry says waving the envelope in front of Louis' face. 

"Oh! Open it, I bet mine arrived today too. I'll have to check when I get home later."

Harry begins to open the envelope and sees Louis out of his peripheral vision come stand behind him, wrapping his arms around on Harry's neck and placing his cheek next to Harry's. The invitation is nice and simple. It has one of those translucent papers with the information typed in neat script that is laying on top of a really sappy picture of their two friends. Liam and Zayn are laying in a grassy field on a blanket with trees and flowers around them, Liam looking down at Zayn who is underneath him, and they are both laughing at each other. 

"These two, eh?" Louis snorts.

"Like you have room to talk." Harry laughs while Louis scowls and begins reading out the information printed on the card. 

You are cordially invited to celebrate the union of 

 

              _**Liam James Payne**_

**_and_ **

**_Zayn Javaad Malik_ **

**_on the 30th of June the year of 2015 at 6:30 pm_ **

**_on the shores of Pensacola Beach, Florida, USA_ **

**_Please RSVP by June 19th, 2015_ **

**_Don't forget your passports!_ **

 

"They're getting married in America? What the fuck?" Louis starts laughing at the top of his lungs, louder than Harry has ever heard him laugh before.

"Yeah, seriously? What's so great about America? I mean, I've been to Pensacola Beach before and its great but, seriously? America? If they wanted to fly somewhere why didn't they choose, like, the Bahamas or something?" Harry clutches his stomach in laughter. 

They are both overcome with surprised laughter, shouting out different phrases like, "Fucking America, Haz!" and "What if a seagull poops on them!" The ridiculous-ness of where their laughter is directed at causes them to laugh even harder. They sit laughing for what feels like forever before they realise that it's getting pretty late and that Louis should probably be getting home. Harry walks him to the door and looks down. 

"Thanks for coming over for dinner. This was fun, at least it was for me." Harry mumbles.

"It was, a lot of fun. So, uh...thanks for a great first date." Louis chuckles, stopping when he sees Harry's wide eyes looking at him. 

"Never mind, I sort of meant it as a joke. We don't have to consider this a date unless you want to." He quickly blurts out.

"I kind of wanted to." Harry gets out.

"Oh, well good 'cos so did I."

Harry smiles which gets a smile out of Louis.

"This was a wonderful first date Louis. Thank you."

"Thank you too Harry. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow. Oh but before I forget," Harry says pulling Louis in, kissing him a bit more forcefully than earlier. Only stopping when he feels Louis smile against his lips which causes him to smile right back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Harry." Louis whispers before walking out of the door, down the steps and gets into his car, turns it on, and drives off.

Harry shuts the door behind him after waving goodbye to Louis and rests his forehead against the door grinning like an idiot. He is so far gone for this boy already. 

 

 

 

 

 

**xxx**

**6th June, 2015**

**  
**

**  
**

"Cut! Harry call cut!" Ben shouts exasperated, walking onset towards Louis.

"Um, cut?" Harry calls out confused.

"Something wrong Ben?" Louis says, trying not to laugh.

"Yes just so happens that there is something wrong, Louis. We've been at this scene all day. All. Day. Do you understand that? And you haven't done it right a single fucking time! Can you please deliver the lines like you are supposed to and with the right facial expressions? Honestly, I don't know what's gotten into you lately! You are an A list celebrity, can you act like it?"

"Sure thing Ben. I'll try better this time," Louis says with a grin.

Ben runs his fingers through his hair, still frustrated, and shakes his head, walking back off set and motions for them to start rolling again. Even though Ben's words had some sting behind them, it didn't phase Louis for many reasons. One is because that wasn't his first lashing. Ben had done his fair share of yelling at Louis on and off set, for multiple reasons. Another reason is because he is having way too much fun annoying the hell out of his friend. 

"Okay, ready? Scene 18, take 16, marker." Stephen, the scene marker guy, slams the reel down even more forcefully than last time and Louis waits for Harry to say "action."

"And....action!" 

"What am I supposed to do now, Steph? Huh? Am I just supposed to just move on with my life and forget about you? You aren't exactly making this easy on me!" Louis says into the camera "speaking to" Scarlet's character Stephanie. His facial expressions are perfect, until he knows for sure that Harry is watching and gives a smug grin and a giant obvious wink, knowing his actions have been seen when he hears Harry's laughter trying to be muffled and Ben's outcry of, "Oh for fuck's sake Lou!"

Dating the director is turning out to be so much fun, Louis thinks. 


	3. Chapter 3

**24th June, 2015**

 

 

"Louis you have no idea how much I want to smash your head in right now." Harry groans, rubbing his eyes, flopping onto his back onto the couch in Louis' flat. 

"Harry, I'm sorry love but it had to be done." Louis laughs, sitting next to Harry, taking his index finger and gently rubbing small clockwise circles into Harry's stomach trying to soothe the bigger man.

"That was the best prank you have ever pulled on someone Lou! And to your boyfriend? That was ace!" Zayn says, laughing whilst shaking his head.

"Zayn, don't encourage his behaviour! He scared Harry nearly to death!" Liam scolds his fiancé. 

Ignoring Liam and Zayn, Louis can't help the grin that comes across his face at the word "boyfriend." He leans down to where his lips are above Harry's ear and whispers so low that only he can hear him.

"I'm still getting used to that." 

He sees Harry smile and look up at him.

"Louis, love, it's been three weeks. But, I kind of guess I am too,  _boyfriend._ " With a wink, Harry looks back to the bickering couple who have now started in on a tickle fight on the floor. 

"Do you think we should..?" Harry says his thumb pointing to the bedroom to give Liam and Zayn a bit of privacy.

"Nah, I think they'll stop in a few. Look, Zayn is about to give." Louis says shaking his head, being right about Zayn's surrender happening only moments later. 

"Alright, alright! I give! Uncle!" Zayn yells, swatting at Liam's hands who are still mercilessly tickling him. 

"Are you sure? Because I don't think you believe that what Lou did was wrong.." Liam stops his fingers and grins mischievously.

"Oh god, no I do. I believe it. Louis you're a terrible person. A downright wanker. Don't you dare, Liam Payne. Not here! I swear it, I will call off this wedding!" 

"Oh no, we're about to get a show young, Harold." Louis mutters under his breath for only Harry's ears.

Harry looks up at Louis with an eyebrow raised just as Liam leaps on top of Zayn, laying down and proceeds to kiss along his jawline and giving small love bites. He runs his hands up and down Zayn's body whilst using his hips to keep Zayn into the floor. He only stops when he hears a low groan beneath him.

"Alright, enough of that then." Liam stands smiling at Louis and Harry who are rolling their eyes. Leave it to Liam to start up something he wouldn't finish until an hour or so when they leave. But that must have been the plan because Zayn stands staring hungrily at Liam. 

"Oh no Payno. Looks like you're in for it." Louis says, laughing and pointing at Zayn. 

Liam turns around just in time for Zayn to pick him up bridal style, and carry him towards the door.

"Sorry to be going so soon mates but Liam is feeling a bit tired." Zayn calls over his shoulder while a laughing Liam is kicking his feet yelling, "No no! I'm feeling fine! I could go on for a few more hours!" at the top of his lungs.

"Good thing then," Zayn grins mischievously down at his fiancé, earning a gasp and a smack on the arm in return. Louis and Harry get up and open the door for Zayn and wave goodbye to their friends, all the while laughing at how ridiculous they look. 

"See you at the wedding!" Harry calls out.

"See you two there! Don't be late!" Liam calls back, still laughing.

Louis shuts the door and sighs, shaking his head. 

"I can't believe they're getting married in a week. A week, Harry. It seems like just yesterday me and Zayn were stopping by for drinks at the local, hitting the pavement, living the single night life when he stupidly stumbled into a bush - really he shouldn't be allowed to drink more than two pints - that Liam was sitting by. It seems like its all happened so fast but they've been together for, god, four years now. Has it really been that long...? I don't know. Its weird to me. A good weird, just...weird. Its weird, innit?"

"Its more odd for you love because they're you're best friends. I've only known them a little over a month now. But yeah, it feels a little weird." Harry agrees, pulling Louis closer to him in an embrace. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's broad back and places his face in the crook of his neck and shoulder and takes a deep breath, breathing in his favourite person in the entire universe, and tries to nuzzle his face deeper into Harry's shoulder.

"How did I get so lucky to be with you?" He mumbles.

"Lots of trials, love." Harry chuckles, kissing the top of Louis' head.

Louis looks up from his cosy spot and sees Harry already looking at him. He slowly stands on his tiptoes and presses his lips gently to Harry's. They taste like the red wine they all had been drinking for hours, and it tastes way better on Harry's lips than out of a stupid glass. In their kiss, Louis takes his arms and wraps them around Harry's neck instead of his back, and Harry takes that opportunity to wrap his arms around Louis' back. They just stand like that, kissing and panting and biting and sucking lips, not moving from in front of the door, for what feels like hours until Harry lifts the back of Louis' shirt up just barely and drags his nails across the older man's lower back. Louis makes a small moan sound in the back of his throat and immediately stops his make-out session with Harry, embarrassed and caught off-guard by his own noise. He looks down and bites his bottom lip.

"Hey..." He hears Harry say softly, but refuses to look up, "Lou...babe...look at me please?" 

Louis feels a finger slide under his chin and push up to make him look into the beautiful green eyes of his boyfriend.

"Hey...what's this about? Why did you stop?" Harry asks softly, not wanting Louis to get self-conscious again.

"I don't know..."

"Lou...come on. I thought we were going to talk about how we were feeling. Am I really that bad? I thought I was a good kisser." Harry says, teasing.

"Oh shut it. You are, you're an amazing kisser. The best snog I've ever had, actually. And...you're right, we did agree to being completely honest. You just...Haz, that is a sensitive area for me and now I'm worried that you think I'm weird or something, I don't really know." Louis says shaking his head, laughing softly. 

"It's sensitive? Is it sensitive," Harry asks mischievously, raking his nails across Louis' back again, just a little harder than before, causing Louis to gasp, "when I do this?" 

"Harry..." Louis warns.

"What?" Harry looks at Louis with a faux innocent look in his eyes and rubs small circles in Louis' lower back causing him to groan.

"Harry..." Louis drags out his boyfriend's name, and pushes his face into Harry's chest. 

Harry kisses the top of Louis' head whilst chuckling softly, and continues to softly rub small circles with his thumbs into Louis' back. Louis isn't sure why this feels so good to him, something he's learning about himself, it seems. And the moment that Harry presses just a little harder into one of his circles, making the tip of his nail dig a little deeper into Louis' back causing him to gasp and bite Harry's nipple through his halfway unbuttoned shirt, thats it. All bets are off. Harry pulls Louis' face up and presses his lips against Louis' hard and picks him up, making Louis wrap his legs around Harry's waist. As they're kissing, Louis can't help but feel a little nervous. He doesn't know why, he loves Harry, at least he's almost positive he does, its only been three weeks after all, but something about this just feels weird. Not in a bad way necessarily, more like in a "I feel slightly obligated to continue this even though I'm not quite sure if I'm ready for this or not" weird. But he doesn't let Harry know this so he continues to kiss him. After some time has passed, Harry begins to walk back towards the living room to get to Louis' bedroom, but bumps into the couch, making himself and his boyfriend laugh against each other's lips. 

"Hurry up you big goof," Louis tells him, his voice wavering, silently hoping that Harry doesn't notice his slight hesitation. So before Harry notices, Louis decides to distract him by pressing his thin lips against Harry's full ones again. It works like a charm because they resume their path and eventually make it into the bedroom. Harry sets Louis down on the bed before slowly crawling on top of him. Louis' breathing stops, and he stares doe eyed at Harry, nervousness completely taking over. He's still trying to calm himself down, and it almost works, until he realises what's about to happen and it starts all over again. Luckily, Louis thinks, Harry hasn't noticed so its good for now. Harry stops right when his eyes are right across from Louis', and just stares at the boy underneath him, making his hands travel up and down Louis' tiny body. Louis watches Harry study his face for what feels like the millionth time but, by the way Harry eyes look at him, also for the first time, and feels his hands explore every inch of his chest. Louis knows he's not ready for this, but he doesn't want to upset Harry. But he knows he can't just keep going on. Not at the moment at least. He furrows his brows together and bites his bottom lip, the way he does when he doesn't feel comfortable, and tilts his head down to look at his stomach. This action makes Harry pause everything, and start to worry. 

"Lou..?" 

Louis refuses to look at his boyfriend, afraid that if he does he might actually lose it completely. 

"Babe, look at me please?" Harry pleads, starting to sit back on his heels allowing Louis to sit up and move back a bit, which he does. He presses the heels of his hands into his eyes to stop the tears that are threatening to flow.

"Just give me a minute baby, I'll be fine in a second," Louis says with a strained voice. This makes Harry pull Louis' hands away from his face, where the tears have achieved their goal of being released. He's staring at Louis with a look of the utmost concern and pulls him in for a hug.

"Louis what's wrong? Talk to me love." 

"I can't believe I'm crying right now. God, I'm stupid. Really, Harry, just give me a second to calm down then we can get on with it," Louis says, pushing away from Harry's hold, needing some space to take deep breaths. He could not believe that that he was acting like this. It was just Harry, for goodness sakes, not some random bloke. It was Harry, his boyfriend...of three weeks. Maybe that's what it was. That's why he was so nervous, well that among another reason.

"No, Louis I don't want to continue if you aren't comfortable with this," Harry moves closer to where he is sitting cross legged in front of Louis. He takes Louis' hands in his, and rubs his knuckles gently. Louis just stares at their conjoined hands and watches the motion that Harry's thumbs are making. After a few minutes of silence, Harry finally speaks.

"Tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours..." He murmurs, still caressing Louis' hands. Louis sniffles, the tears finally having stopped going down his face.

"I'm scared..." He whispers, pausing and looking down, thinking that Harry was going to say something. When he doesn't, Louis continues, "I'm scared and nervous because...well, for one thing, we haven't been going out for very long. I just....want to make sure that this is going to last. I know that may sound weird or something but I don't want to make this kind of commitment if we're only going to last a few more weeks, until the movie is over." 

"Okay...I understand, Lou. Any other reason?"

Louis takes a deep breath and swallows hard. 

"Its also...my..um..." 

"You're...?"

"First. First time," Louis whispers and shields his burning face into his knees which he has brought to his chest. He hears Harry chuckle softly, and pull at his arms.

"Louis, let me see your face. Look at me love," Harry continues to pull at Louis' arms until he finally gives up and looks up at Harry's sympathetic smile. 

"I think that's sweet, Lou. Really. Is there a particular reason why you haven't or...?"

"The only other relationships I've been in never lasted more than a week and the one that lasted the longest was with a woman, Harry. So that's pretty much why. That and I never thought it was the right time or the right person. It's like I've told you before. I'm not all what the tabs say about me."

"I know you aren't, babe, I know. It's one of the things I admire most about you. Okay, love, we don't have to if you're not ready. I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want to do," Harry says, bring Louis' hand up to his lips and kissing each knuckle very lightly. After he's kissed each one, he starts to stand, "I guess I better-"

"Stay with me," Louis interrupts him. 

"But...I thought you said..."

"I meant what I said. I'm not quite ready for that part of our relationship, but I would love it if you would stay with me tonight. We can watch a movie, maybe cuddle..?" 

Harry smiles his signature dimpled grin down at his adorable boyfriend and nods.

"That would be perfect, babe."

Harry stands, bringing Louis up with him, and begins to strip down to his pants while Louis finds a movie for them to watch. After sifting through his large selection of movies, he finally gives up. He turns around to see Harry in his pants, laying on the bed, resting his back against the headboard, looking down at his phone. His bottom lip is out in a pout, and he looks very focused on what he's looking at. Louis takes this time to carefully remove his phone from his pocket and secretly snap a picture of Harry, and put his phone back away. He clears his throat to get the other boy's attention and when Harry looks up, he smiles.

"Yes love?"

"I can't decide on what we should watch. I'm not even sure what kind of movie I want to watch. What would you like?"

Harry thinks for a moment.

"Do you happen to have  _Love Actually_?" 

"Um, yeah I think so. Is that what you want?"

"Definitely. It's kind of my favourite film of all time."

Louis laughs because he would have never guessed that about Harry, but obliges and pops in the DVD, strips down to his pants and crawls into bed with him. They both crawl underneath the covers, laying down; Louis rests his head on Harry's chest as Harry wraps his arm around Louis holding him close. Before they are even twenty minutes into the movie, Harry hears a small snore beside him. He looks to see his now unconscious boyfriend curled around him even more tightly than he was before. Making sure that Louis is completely unaware of what's happening, Harry leans his head closer to Louis to where his lips are right above his ear.

"You do not know how amazing you are, Lou. Fucking brilliant you are. And I will wait for as long as you need me to; Oh, I am going to take such good care of you because I love you so much, you surprising man, you," Harry whispers, chuckling softly before gently pressing his lips against Louis' temple, careful as to not wake him, and continues to watch his favourite movie with the boy he loves by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry that this chapter is much shorter than the last two, but I'm making it up to you guys in the next one! I had a tough time writing this chapter for some odd reason and felt very satisfied as to where it ended.  
> -C .xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, there is a (possible) trigger warning. I briefly mention cutting and depression mid chapter so if you have problems with either of those, I just want you to know what you're getting into so you can read this chapter or not. And by briefly, I truly mean briefly. About one or two sentences. Okay, enjoy loves!  
> \- C .xx
> 
> Also! This is my first time writing smut so be gentle!

** 29th June 2015 **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**  
**

"Harry hurry up, we're going to miss it!" 

"I'm walking as quickly as I can, Louis!" 

They both are speed walking with their very large suitcase, that they decided to share, to their terminal. They would have brought just two separate duffel bags but Liam and Zayn had insisted that they stay for two more days with them at the beach house that they rented out for the wedding. Harry and Louis had declined several times, saying that they thought that it would be cutting into their honeymoon time but the lads didn't mind. They just wanted to spend some time with their best mates, along with Niall and Gemma. Louis checked his boarding pass for the thousandth time since they've begun walking, seeing if he still has the time correct. Yes. 3:00. He checks his watch; its now 2:55. Their plane leaves at 3:00 pm London time and they still have a bit to go. They were in security check for almost an hour which made them late getting to the other side of the airport where their flight is. Luckily for their sake, where they need to be just came into view.

"Flight Number 435 to Pensacola, Florida, America now boarding," A woman's clear voice says over the PA system.

"Fuck! Harry that's us! We've got to run. Look, I can see it. It's over there!" Louis says and they both take off, sprinting to the terminal that is about 900 feet from where they were. Trying to get past everyone else is the tough part. And after shoving past couples and families, they finally reach the terminal just in the knick of time. 

"Boarding passes please?" The young flight attendant gives them both a smile and extends her hands to take their passes. The boys quickly hand them over and wait as she scans it.

"Enjoy your flight," she says passing the boys back their passes.

"Thank you very much," Harry gives her a smile and Louis swears she blushes. He can't help but laugh quietly to himself; Harry has that affect on everyone.

They quickly make their way to first class, setting the carry-ons underneath their chairs. And once they've finally settled down into their seats, had the stewardess take their drink orders, they can relax.

"I am so glad that that's all over," Louis breathes out, pinching the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut tight.

Harry just laughs at him.

"What's wrong sweetcheeks? Stressed?"

"I was actually. I was worried we weren't going to make it on time. You weren't moving fast enough! Goodness, Harry, I have shorter legs than you do and I was faster," Louis says causing Harry to laugh.

"Well, we didn't miss it, so don't stress babe. For now, just relax...for the next 13 hours," Harry grins.

Louis groans. He hates being on flight for too long. He gets bored easily and almost always ends up pissing off some flight staff because of his constant moving around the plane. He can't help it, he hates sitting still for too long. Always has, and probably always will. But maybe with Harry next to him this time, he will be fine and well occupied.

"Alright everyone, this is your pilot speaking. We will be ascending shortly so I'm going to go ahead and ask you to put your seatbelts on and wait as our lovely stewardesses go over our safety rules. Thank you for flying British Airways today. Next stop: Pensacola, Florida." A man's voice says over the loud speaker, as the flight attendants begin going over the safety rules that they show you on every plane ride. Use your seat as a flotation device, oxygen masks are not to be played with, blah blah blah. It's the normal spiel, and it makes Louis even more agitated knowing he's having to sit confined to a chair for a few minutes longer than he really wishes. He makes a low growl sound in his throat, loud enough for only Harry to hear and give him a look.

"Can you be calm for just a few more minutes? Then you can get up and move around as much as you want." Harry rolls his eyes.  

"Can you blame me, Haz? This is boring as hell. I hate hearing these rules, I've heard them enough times to be able to do them in my sleep."

"Be that as it may, you need to calm down. Look, they're sitting down now. Rules over and done with."

As the flight attendants take their own seats, the plane begins to ascend and before they know it, they're up in the air and Louis is now "breaking free of his chains."

"I'm so glad this is non-stop. I couldn't handle being cooped up for a few more hours after this," Louis says flipping through a magazine he brought with him. He looks up at Harry when he doesn't respond and sees that he's put his headphones in and has fallen asleep already. At first, Louis is really annoyed. It's about 3:30 in the afternoon which means it's about 10:30 am America time so Harry would just be making the jet lag worse on himself. Plus, he knows how antsy Louis gets after just a few minutes of no distractions so why go to sleep? But the annoyance evaporates quickly though when he sees Harry's jaw go slightly slack, making his lips form a tiny O and his eyelids fluttering slightly, signaling that Harry's eyes are moving behind his soft eyelids; that he must be dreaming about something. Louis can't help the fond that overtakes his face, and he removes the arm rest to snuggle close to Harry. Laying his head on the younger boy's shoulder, he gently intertwines their fingers together, and drifts off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

**xxx**

"Haz...? Wake up darling, we're nearly there," Harry groans, not wanting to open his eyes just yet. He hears Louis' soft laugh and feels his small hands grasp his shoulders gently and shake them, "Come on love. Wakey wakey."

Harry slowly cracks his eyes open to see the most gorgeous man alive staring down at him with a soft smile plastered on his face. One side of Louis' hair is in disarray from where he was asleep on Harry and his eyes are a little puffy from sleep. Harry grins up at him with a goofy lazy grin and leans up to kiss the tip of Louis' nose. 

"I'm up, I'm up," he says, sitting up straighter in his chair looking up to see the "seatbelt on" sign light up. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as you may have noticed our seatbelt sign is on and we are arriving in Pensacola in just a few short minutes. I hope you all enjoyed your flight, and we wish to see you ride British Airways again. Have a lovely day. Or I suppose night." The pilot chuckles over the speaker, causing Louis and Harry, and pretty much every other passenger to roll their eyes. The time change is already messing with people and they haven't even landed yet. It supposed to be around 4 am back home but it's about 11 pm in Florida, so really, no one should have taken a bloody nap on this flight but oh well. As they land, and everyone starts to stand to gather their belongings, Harry hears a timid voice behind him and Louis.

"Louis Tomlinson?"

Harry and Louis turn around to see a girl about 12 or 13 years old standing shyly staring down at a notebook, twirling it around in her small hands. 

"Yes love?" Louis smiled at the girl, trying to make her a little more comfortable.

"Hi...I just um, I've always wanted to meet you and when I saw you sitting over here during the flight I just had to, um,...I-I just wanted to ask if I could maybe have an autograph? If you don't want to that's fine. I am just a huge fan of yours," she quickly babbles out, barely breathing, stuttering. 

Harry watches as Louis gives the girl a giant grin and nods his head, taking the notebook from her, asking what her name was; to which she replied "Alex," barely audible and yet still Louis manages to hear her perfectly, and afterwards she says a chorus of thank yous to him, waving goodbye to both boys. Louis bends down to pick up his and Harry's carry ons, and Harry can't help but watch him with a smile on his face. When Louis stands back up and looks at Harry, he gives him a funny look.

"What are you looking at, Styles?"

"Just the most gorgeous, most caring, and adorable man on the planet, Tomlinson. Is that a problem?"

Louis looks down and blushes.

"Absolutely not a problem." 

Harry leans down and gives Louis' cheek a quick and soft kiss, and Louis groans like he's frustrated.

"Problem love?" Harry asks, stifling a laugh.

"Y'know, before you came along, I could not be fazed by anything, nothing at all. A real hard-ass, I was. Rarely anything could make me happy or get me out of a mood. Then you show up, and I turn into a melting pile of goo at the sight of you; I go from angry to calm in a matter of seconds the moment my eyes are set on you, and nothing else matters in the entire fucking world. I piss Ben off because I can't keep my eyes off of you when we're working - which I truly don't think he's too happy with our relationship at the moment - and when I call my family once a week to talk about everything, Lottie gives me grief because it always ends up back to talking about you. You've turned me into a giant softy, Harry Styles. One that giggles when his boyfriend's name is mentioned, one that even the sound of your voice pacifies me, and one that will continue to feel this way as long as you are here with me. But between you and me, I kind of like it. I would not want to spend my time with anyone else. Because you know what, Harry? I love you. I really really do." 

Louis' little speech stops Harry's potential laughter. He's staring at him with wide eyes and he cannot believe the three little words that came out of Louis' mouth. He loves me, Harry thinks. He really does. Just as much as Harry loves him, he's sure of that. Tears are beginning to form in the corners of Harry's eyes, and he leans his head down to capture Louis' lips with his own, but not before he hears someone beside them clear their throat. Harry looks up to see that the rest of the plane has exited and they are the only two left, other than the flight attendant standing there with a knowing smirk plastered on her face. 

"I hate to interrupt, gentlemen, but I'm afraid I have to ask you to exit the plane now," She says in the nicest way possible, still smirking at the two grown men who were about to make-out in the middle of an empty plane. Harry blushes, and nods, thanking the woman and both he and Louis exit and begin their way towards the baggage claim area.

"Later then, yeah?" Louis whispers beside him, smirking.

"Definitely," Harry whispers back, biting his bottom lip to contain his smile.

 

 

 

 

 

**xxx**

They make it to the beach house on Pensacola Beach, which was luckily only a 20 minute drive from the airport, and once they've made it to their section of the house, decide that they maybe they should just shower and call it a night.

"Lou, I'm going to go shower. I smell like plane."

Louis chuckles, and nods.

"Agreed, I might take one after you. Don't take too long though, yeah? Remember; we have to be up by, at the latest, 9:30. Rehearsal at 11 and all that."

Harry groans. He was not looking forward to having to be up when he is just so tired. He feels like he could sleep for a year and even that sounds like too short of a time to be sleeping. He gets an idea in his head though, and prays that Louis takes his offer on it.

"Well, you know, to save time we could...y'know...shower together if you want?"

Louis looks up from the suitcase he was unpacking, to turn around and stare at Harry. The look of shock and, if Harry was being honest with himself, slight fear on Louis' face makes him regret bringing it up.

"Hey, Lou, it's okay. It was only a suggestion. We don't have to, I just thought it would be nice. We wouldn't do anything you didn't want to, just shower," Harry crosses across the room to cup Louis' cheeks gently and kisses the tip of his nose. He feels Louis breathe out a long breath and nods his head slowly.

"Yeah, that does sound nice. I-I'll join you."

"Babe, you don't have-"

"I want to Harry, I do. Besides, it's like you said, we'll save some time and be able to sleep for a little bit longer," Louis smiles softly up at Harry, reassuring the taller man that this is what he wants, that he's okay with this. 

"Okay...only if you're sure. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to," Harry whispers, moving his hands to Louis' waist, pressing his forehead against Louis'.

"You could never make me do anything I didn't want to. I'm still pretty headstrong, despite what I told you earlier." Louis smirks.

"Alright, if you say so." Harry turns around and walks towards their bathroom. He turns on the shower, getting it to the perfect temperature, before stripping down completely naked. He's unaware of Louis' presence before he hears a low, almost inaudible groan behind him. Biting his bottom lip to contain the smile threatening to show, he turns around to see Louis staring down at where Harry's bum used to be. Louis' eyes snap up once he's turned around, trying to make it seem like he wasn't just staring.

"Water alright?" He manages to squeak out.

Harry can't help the low chuckle that escapes his lips, and nods as he walks over to his boyfriend.

"You do realise that you have to be naked to shower properly, right?" He murmurs, low and husky, popping the waistband of Louis' joggers and pants, which emits a small squeak out of the older man.

"Yeah...yeah I'm perfectly aware. Best get on with that then, yeah?" Louis says, breathless, tugging his Adidas t-shirt over his head and pulling down his joggers and pants in one quick motion. Now it's Harry's turn to try to not stare, which is very unsuccessful.

"Wow," he breathes out.

Louis squirms under Harry's scrutiny, looking anywhere but at the boy standing in front of him.

"What?"

"You-you're absolutely beautiful, Lou. Gorgeous."

Louis lets out a strangled laugh, and rolls his eyes.

"Alright, let's get on with it then. I really would like to sleep sometime tonight, you know." Louis steps around Harry, stepping into the shower and letting the warm water wash away his nerves. He has nothing to be nervous about though. This is just a shower, he thinks. Just a shower, then off to bed. 

Harry steps in just shortly afterwards, Louis moving back so that Harry can have the water. He watches as the water cascades down Harry's long body, watching it force his long curls to be fixed against the back of his neck. He sees the water droplets that cling to Harry's broad shoulders, then watches as they slowly trickle their way down his muscled arm, down over his many tattoos, along his long slender fingers, as they fall back down onto the shower floor. Louis just stares on as Harry grabs the shampoo bottle and pops it open pouring a decent amount into the palm of his hands, the pleasant scent of coconut filling the air, and begins massaging it into his scalp, his eyes shut, enjoying the scratching of his own nails against his scalp. Louis gets an idea and takes the shampoo bottle, squirts a tiny bit more of the shampoo into his own hands and stands on his tiptoes and begins massaging Harry's scalp. Harry's eyes pop open wide and look down at Louis. 

"What're you doing, love?"

"Just trust me."

Harry hums an okay, and bends his head down a little to give Louis better access. He continues shampooing Harry's hair until suds are cascading down Louis' knuckles and the back of Harry's neck. Louis continues along the showering process, conditioning Harry's hair afterwards. When it comes time to wash his body, Louis reaches for the flannel and body soap before Harry's hand stops him.

"I can do it. You don't have to."

"Harry, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm okay with this? Really, if I wasn't, I wouldn't be in this shower with you right now."

Harry's brow furrows together, but takes his hand off of Louis so he can continue. He squirts some of the soap into the flannel, turns Harry around so that his back is facing Louis, and before he starts to wash Harry, Louis can't help but think of how intimate this moment is. He and Harry have not done anything like this since they officially started dating a month ago. Louis likes it though, likes being this close to Harry. So with that in mind, he begins to wash. He starts at the back of his neck, slowly moving to his left shoulder working his way down and under Harry's left arm and back up again to do the same to Harry's right side. He washes Harry's back, scrubbing in small circles until he reaches Harry's bum. Louis can't help the small smile forming on his lips as he begins to wash his cheeks, gently slipping the flannel in-between them to make sure he washes Harry thoroughly. He hears Harry's sharp intake of breath but ignores it, smiling to himself. He washes down both Harry's legs before turning him around to face Louis again. He grabs the soap again and pours some more of the mint smelling scrub on the flannel. He starts again at the top, washing Harry's neck, concentrating very hard and making sure he washes every little crevice on his boy.  He washes Harry's chest, mesmerised by the tattoos littered on his surprisingly tan body, until he reaches his crotch. It feels like Harry stops breathing and, well, if he's honest with himself, Louis has too. He begins washing Harry's area with ease, feeling a blush creeping up his neck, praying that Harry didn't see it. Once all is cleaned, Louis washes the front of Harry's legs and that's the end of Harry's shower. Harry lets out a sigh of contentment before pulling Louis close to his body, kissing all over his face, causing Louis to laugh and turn his head back and forth. 

"Harry!" Louis laughs out. Harry stops kissing his boy, and tries to hide a smile by his mock hurt expression.

"What, don't you like my kisses?"

"Of course I do, you big goof. You're just smothering me with them!"

"Well, what can I say? I can't control it. You're too perfect for me  _not_  to kiss excessively," He begins kissing Louis' face again, letting the smile go free, "Thank you for that, by the way. That was really nice," Harry adds, nodding towards the various soaps used for bathing.

"Not a problem, love. I loved doing it."

After a few moments of silence, and just standing underneath the now cool water, Harry speaks.

"Louis, can I tell you something that I forgot to tell you earlier?"

Louis looks up at Harry who is now completely serious.

"Yeah of course, Haz. What is it?"

"I'm so very much in love with you too." Harry says, tears threatening to spill out.

Louis can't stop the giant grin that comes across his face.

"I'm very happy to hear that, babe. Was worried for a second that I was going to have to wait a little while longer for your declaration of love," Louis nudges Harry's shoulder with his forehead, causing Harry to chuckle.

"No, Lou, I came to the realisation that I loved you quite some time ago."

Louis snaps his head up.

"What?! And you never told me?"

"Was never the right time," Harry shrugs as if that answers that.

Louis groans.

"Harry I'm pretty sure I was in love with you from the moment I laid eyes on you but I only realised it a few days ago. You should have told me when you first felt that way!"

"Oh yes, I'm just going to tell the person I've been dating for three days that I love them. That always works out so perfectly," Harry rolls his eyes. That makes Louis stop in his tracks.

"Three days...?" Louis whispers.

"Yeah...I knew from the moment I met you that it was going to be good," Harry whispers back, trying to pull Louis closer to him than he already is. 

"That's amazing babe."

"I'm glad you think so," Harry laughs, low and nervous. They stand under the shower water for a few minutes in silence, wrapped around each other, until Harry's head shoots up.

"You haven't been cleaned yet."

Louis laughs at the look of discern on Harry's face.

"Right you are, Styles. Let's get on with it."

 

 

 

 

**xxx**

Harry pulls Louis closer to him while pulling the comforter up over their shoulders. He kisses the already unconscious boy's forehead and watches as Louis' chest rises and falls with the same pace as his nostrils flare. He listens to the soft snoring sounds coming from the boy beside him, hears the faint thudding of Louis' heart fill the silent room, and can't help but think that he's falling even more in love with Louis Tomlinson. As if that's even possible.

"I love you, Louis William Tomlinson. Always will," Harry whispers as he starts to fall into a deep sleep, spooning his other half.

 

 

 

 

 

**xxx**

** 30th June, 2015 Wedding Day **

**  
**

**  
**

It's about half an hour until the wedding starts, and Zayn is no where to be found. 

"Louis! Have you seen him?" A panting Liam rushes up to Louis side, a frantic look in his eyes. He has sweat slowly dripping down the side of his face from running all over the beach house, outside, anywhere where his fiancé might be. He hasn't even gotten dressed in his tux yet, thankfully, still in his swim trunks and t-shirt. 

"No mate, I'm sorry. Harry and I are looking for him though. You need to go get ready! Don't worry about it, we will get this taken care of. Next thing you'll know, you'll be standing across from your best friend in the entire world in front of all your friends and family and all will be well," Louis puts both of his hands on Liam's shoulders and stares into his eyes during his little speech. Fortunately, Liam visibly relaxes, letting out a deep breath, nodding his head.

"Yeah, you're right, Lou. Thank you. I'll see you later okay? Find my boy." And Liam walks off towards his dressing area. Louis whips his head around searching for Harry to see if maybe he had better luck finding Zayn. Once he sees Harry, he rushes over to him but the look on his face says that he hasn't found him yet either.

"Lou, what are we going to do? No one has seen Zayn since he was supposed to come back from the beach a few hours ago and the wedding is going to be starting soon."

"I have no idea. We just have to keep looking. I swear, if he backs out of this, I am going to kill him."

They both begin walking towards the beach door of the house when Louis hears a very familiar voice behind him calling his name.

"Mum!" He says, turning around to hug Jay. He looks behind her to see Lottie, Fizzie, Phoebe, and Daisy walking up from the front door to meet them, but the twins and Dan are no where in sight.

"How is everyone? Where's Dan? And the twins? Are they here?"

"Yeah he's here, babe, just getting Doris and Ernie out of the car. Oh don't you look so handsome!" Jay gushes, smoothing her hands down her eldest son's suit. Her eyes perk up when she sees the tall man standing behind Louis looking down at the ground. 

"And who is this gorgeous young man?" She gives Louis a look that says, 'Why haven't I met him before?". Louis laughs at his mother before pulling Harry closer to him, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Mum, this is Harry Styles. He's the director who replaced James on the new movie and he's also, my uh...my boyfriend." He gives Harry a small smile that Harry returns, slowly interlocking his fingers with Louis', while reaching his other hand out to shake Jay's.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs.-"

"Oh don't even start with that, sweetheart, call me Jay." She interrupts him and, pushing his hand out of the way, reaches for him to give a hug, causing the two boys to release the hold on each other. 

"Well, Mum, Harry and I are kind of in the middle of an important mission, so to speak, so we will see you guys later." He gives his mother a warm smile and she nods her head.

"Of course! We'll talk later," she winks at Harry and walks off with the rest of the family. 

"Your mum seems great. Very cheerful," Harry murmurs as they take off again in search of Zayn.

"Yeah she is. She's the best mum anyone could ask for." Louis agrees in the same tone, looking left and right along the beach, running his hand through his already fixed hair. Where the hell could he be?, he thinks. There is no where on this beach that they haven't searched, and the wedding is now only 15 minutes away. They decide to walk along the shore while they think of where to look for their friend.

"Sunset looks beautiful, don't you think?" Harry breathed out, gently grabbing Louis' hand.

"Yeah. And it would be a lot more enjoyable if my friend hadn't of gone AWOL on his wedding day 2 hours before it started." Louis grumbled under his breath.

"Hey, it'll be okay. We'll find him before it starts. And if we don't, we will still find him. It'll be okay if the wedding has to start a few minutes behind. Better than it to start late than to not happen at all. For now, try to enjoy walking along a beautiful beach with your boyfriend." Harry nudges Louis' shoulder with his own, laughing softly.

Louis looks up at Harry with a smile and nods. He's right, and Louis knows he is. Worrying about Zayn will not make him show up any quicker. So they walk along the shore in silence, reveling in the other, for some time. Harry rubs his thumb over Louis' thumb, and gently leans down to place a kiss against his temple. Louis halts their walk and pulls Harry in front of him, so that the rising water won't ruin his brand new boots, and wraps his arms around Harry's waist, placing his hands on his bum. As Louis starts to stand on his tiptoes to kiss Harry, he sees over his shoulder a familiar dark haired man sitting in the sand in a tux about 200 feet from them, staring out at the ocean and throwing seashells out into the abyss. Louis' mouth gapes open causing Harry to look behind him.

"Zayn!" Louis calls out, running towards his finally found friend, making Zayn look up with a look of sheer embarrassment on his face. Harry follows Louis but stops once he sees that Zayn has tears in his eyes. This is a job for Louis, he understands that. So he stands aside and Louis bends down beside Zayn and talks to him.

"Zayn we have been looking everywhere for you! Have you been here the entire time?" Louis sits down next to his friend in the sand, not caring about his suit anymore, just glad they found the other groom.

"Yeah," Zayn mumbles, trying to contain the already falling tears, "I was going to go back earlier but...I had already been gone for so long that I didn't think it would be wise. And then I just couldn't face Liam knowing that I had been gone for so long without telling anyone and I just got scared."

"Oh, mate, Liam is worried sick. He thinks that you don't want to marry him anymore."

Zayn stays quiet after Louis' remark, looking down at the seashells surrounding him, twirling them around in his hand. Louis nudges Zayn when he doesn't respond, getting more nervous with the passing seconds.

"Zayn, you...you still want to marry him don't you?"

Zayn lets a shaky breath out and shrugs his shoulders. He looks up and tears are streaming down his face.

"I don't know anymore, Lou. I mean, what if one day he wakes up and realises that he's made a terrible mistake? What if he wakes up one day and tells me that he doesn't love me anymore? I don't think I would be able to handle it. I-I'm not sure what I would do. He makes everything better, Lou. Everything. I stopped cutting because of him, I started seeing my therapist more and more and getting the help I needed. Louis, he pushed me to be the happy person I am today. I know you shouldn't let your happiness rely on one person because of this exact reason but I couldn't help it. He's my everything, Louis. He's the reason I breathe, the reason I wake up in the morning. Without him, I'm nothing. And if he decides one day that he doesn't want me anymore, I-I-I..." Zayn starts sobbing uncontrollably at this point. All Louis does though is hold him and let his best friend cry on his shoulder. He'll comfort him with words in a bit, but for now, Zayn just needs to let it out. He had no idea that these things were going around in Zayn's mind. He knew that his depression was getting better, obviously it was never going to go away completely, but it was tolerable and manageable now; and that was all thanks to Liam. Louis knows how insecure Zayn is, always has been, ever since they were kids. If he had known that Zayn was feeling this scared about Liam some day leaving him, he would have told Liam about it to make sure that Zayn knew once and for all that he is not going anywhere. He knew Liam would have made complete sure of that.

Once Zayn finally calms down enough to talk, Louis begins his speech.

"Z, Liam loves you. Loves and adores you. I've never seen someone look at anyone the way Li does with you. He has such a look of fascination, of awe, at anything you do. You could look like a zombie and start eating peoples brains and he would think you are still the most wonderful thing in the world. He would not have stayed with you for four years if he didn't love you. He could have left at any point, but he didn't. And then he asks you to marry him and is willing to go through the hell of planning a wedding halfway across the world in under a month just to be able to finally call you his husband, to be that close to you. And he also wouldn't be avoiding getting ready for said wedding by running up and down the beach looking for his MIA fiancé. And as far as him 'realising' that he doesn't love you anymore, there is not going to be any of that; nothing will make him think that you're not the one for him. But you know, if he does some day think that he doesn't want to be with you anymore, it is not the end of the world, you understand me? It would be his loss, and he would regret it the moment he said it. Then he would spend the rest of his life making it up to you. Liam. Loves. You. Zayn. Do you understand that?"

Tears threaten to escape again down Zayn's face but this time, they're happy ones. Louis thinks he's gotten through to him when Zayn pulls him in for a giant hug, whispering, "Thank you" over and over again in Louis' ear. Once they've sat hugging for what feels like forever, Louis feels a tap on his shoulder and looks up to see Harry with a soft smile on his face looking down at them.

"I hate to break this up, but if we want the wedding to start reasonably soon, we better head back. I mean, if there is going to be a wedding...?"

Zayn laughs and nods his head.

"Yeah, there's going to be a wedding mate. Let's get going then. Can't have my husband-to-be worrying about me longer than needed," They all laugh as Louis and Zayn stand up and start heading back towards the house. 

"You're wrong, you know." Louis hears Zayn whisper, low enough for only his ears to hear.

"What ya mean?" Louis whispers back.

"About Liam being the only person to look at someone like he does with me. I see Harry look at you the same way every day."

Zayn's statement causes Louis to bite down on his bottom lip to contain the smile threatening to show. Harry could not possibly look at him with the same adoration and love that Liam looks at Zayn with. No way. Louis sneaks a peek up at Harry under his eyelashes, and sees Harry already looking down at him with a small smile playing at his lips, his green eyes glowing. Maybe Zayn isn't wrong about that, Louis thinks. 

 

 

 

 

 

**xxx**

"Alright, alright. I would like to ask the Paynes to move to the middle of the dance floor for their first dance as a proper couple." The DJ announces over the speaker as the crowd of reception guests whistle and cheer. Zayn and Liam make their way towards the front of the floor, hand in hand. Liam reaches out towards the DJ, requesting the microphone, and once its in his hand, he clears his throat playfully gathering everyone's attention.

"Okay, so as you know, this wonderful man and I had been dating for 4 years before we decided to get married or something I dunno," Liam smirks and Zayn rolls his eyes, "so we had a very difficult time choosing which song would be our First Song. We wanted something funny that described our relationship when we were just hormonal teenagers but also something very sweet to describe how, past all of that, we will love each other to no end. So we decided that we are going to do two First Dances because we are just so indecisive about everything! Not to mention the fact that we only had a month to plan this bloody thing," the microphone picks up Zayn's loud laughter as he shakes his head at his husband, "So here is our First Song of our First Dance," The crowd laughs as Liam hands the microphone back over. As they begin to dance, "[When You Sleep](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zY6qqvrs-Y)" 's beautiful melody starts to play over the speakers, pacifying the crowd as they watch on.

Harry feels a tap on his shoulder, and he turns to look up into the blue eyes of Louis' sister Lottie. 

"Hey!" 

"Hey, you're Harry yeah?"

"Yes that's me," He extends his hand out to her as she takes Louis' empty seat next to Harry, "Lottie, right?"

"Guilty," she gives him a grin, "Ah, the infamous Harry Styles. In the flesh. I've heard so so so much about you, Lou never shuts up when the topic of you comes up. And you come up quite a lot in our conversations."

Harry can't help but blush and shrug his shoulders.

"What can I say, I must be pretty interesting." 

His comment earns a laugh out of Lottie and a shake of the head. 

"Yes you are. But I have to admit, the most interesting thing about you is you make him insanely happy. I've never seen him this happy, this well. He actually looks healthy, much healthier than he used to be," Her eyes go slightly dark at the mention of Louis' health. Harry eyebrows furrow together, he's not sure what Lottie means but before he can ask, she's back to her normal self, "So Mr. Harry Styles, keep doing what you're doing whatever that may be. I'll talk to you later, yeah?" 

"Uh, yeah. I'll talk to you later. It was nice meeting you, Lottie." 

"Nice meeting you too, Harry. Good luck with the directing gig. And all future ones!" She walks away at that point and Harry is now craning his neck, looking around the room for his boyfriend. He finally spots him across the room, chatting with his mum. She's got him sipping on some cocktail, Harry is sure Louis doesn't even like judging by the look on his face every time he takes a sip, but Jay doesn't seem to notice. They're both laughing quietly to themselves as to not disturb the peaceful room surrounding them. Harry catches himself smiling and staring at Louis. He is just too beautiful, Harry thinks. From the way his eyes light up when something he likes is mentioned, and the little crinkles by his eyes that appear when he's laughing or smiling, to his toes that curl and uncurl when he's anxious. Everything about Louis is absolutely beautiful to Harry. Louis catches Harry staring right as the Second Song of the First Dance is starting with Liam's overly excited voice announcing, "It's back to being a teenager tonight!" He gives Harry a small smile which Harry returns as soon as the opening chords of "Teenage Dream" blare out of the speakers, and everyone can't help but start laughing at the choice. Harry rolls his eyes playfully.

"Really? This song?" He mouthes to Louis.

"What? It's a 2010 classic!" Louis mouthes back, hiding his laughter behind his hand as Harry's eyes grow big, looking much like a cartoon character who just got tricked by another character. 

"You had help choosing this, didn't you?"

"What can I say? I'm used to getting my way anytime and anywhere, even with my friend's wedding," Louis winks at Harry.

"Perks of being an actor, yeah?" Harry sticks his tongue out and glances over to where Liam and Zayn as jumping around, laughing as Liam sings the first line of the song to Zayn, who is just rolling his eyes and Harry can just barely make out that he's saying, "You are so lucky I love you, Payne."

Harry looks back at Louis who is now uncharacteristically eyeing him. The song continues to blast through the speakers, and even with the two boys being across the room Harry swears he sees Louis' eyes grow a darker shade of blue. Louis lowers his head then looks up at Harry underneath his eyelashes as he mouthes the pre-chorus of the song.

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love._

_We can dance until we die, you and I will be young forever!_

Harry stares at Louis, not sure if he's understanding if Louis is meaning anything by this. Well, he  _hopes_  that Louis is meaning something by it. The chorus drones on in the background as they continue to stare at no one else but each other. The rest of the song goes on and during the bridge Harry slowly trails his eyes up and down Louis' slender body as he mouthes, _"I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight"_  And Louis did the same to Harry during the line of,  _"Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight."_   And at this point, Harry can't help but think, "I will most definitely be your teenage dream tonight, Lou." Once the song is over, Louis is nudged by his mother who is still standing beside him, making them both blush as they remember that they were basically eye-fucking each other the entire time in front of his mother. Louis gives his mum a hug and points over to where Harry is, and walks around the now crowded dance floor to his sitting boyfriend.

And Harry can't take his eyes off of Louis, and as far as he can tell, Louis can't do the same. They both decide that after the next dance, they need to go back to their room. And it's only because they haven't properly danced together yet, and the reception is halfway over.

"Alright, the first song that's up as a public dance is one of my favourites from an amazing artist. Here's "Tenerife Sea" by Ed Sheeran." The DJ calls out, and begins playing the sweetly soft melody. 

"May I have this dance?" Louis reaches his hand out towards Harry, who smiles and nods, grabbing his hand as they make their way to the dance floor. They sway back and forth, with Harry's hands on Louis' waist and Louis' hands wrapped around the back of Harry's neck, slowly moving in a circle, listening to the sweet lyrics. 

"I had a very lovely chat with your sister earlier," Harry says casually causing Louis to groan.

"Lottie..." He growls lowly, "What did she say?"

"Nothing, just talking about how happy she is that you're happy and that I should keep doing whatever it is that I'm doing to keep you this happy," Harry shrugs his shoulders, "basic sister stuff."

"Wow. I imagined something worse. Well, I'm glad you got to talk to her then. I was afraid she was about to butt into our relationship. She does that quite a bit, butt in I mean."

"Yeah, Gem's the same way. Always sticking her nose into my business where it doesn't belong. Maybe Niall will get her to stop somehow," he smirks, looking over at his sister and Niall comically dancing around in circles, laughing and joking around before Niall pulls her in gently for a kiss. He didn't know how much he was going to like Niall, especially after he heard that he was somewhat of a womanizer, but he realises that that was just talk. He likes the way he treats Gemma, the way she deserves to be treated. It's all a brother could ask for, for his big sister. Harry looks back down at Louis who is staring off in the distance behind Harry's shoulder, watching the newlyweds sip on champagne and quietly laugh to themselves about nothing in particular. Harry looks around the room and he can just feel the overwhelming atmosphere. It's filled with so much love and so many different types of love. His eyes travel back to the boy standing in front of him, and sees that he is already staring up at Harry with those gorgeous big blue eyes and it takes everything inside of Harry to stop the tears from rolling down his face. He realises in this moment just how much he loves Louis, how much he wants to take care of Louis, how much he wants to treat Louis like the king he is. He needs to show Louis just how much he loves him.

"Let's go," Harry whispers softly, not commanding Louis but more like inviting. Louis brushes his fingers across Harry's cheek and nods.

"I need to tell my mum first, say good night."

"Of course. I'll be waiting by the door." Harry says releasing his hold on Louis and walks over to Liam and Zayn, congratulating them and announcing that he and Louis are going to go to bed and that they would see them in the morning.

"Oh okay. Well good night then," Liam smiles up at Harry with a knowing smile.

"Thank you both so much for being here," Zayn adds, giving Harry the same smile.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world. See you tomorrow," Harry says, walking off towards the door, where Louis is already waiting.

"Oh I'm sorry love. I didn't keep you waiting did I?"

"No, not at all. Mum shooed me away after a bit once I told her that you and I were leaving. Asked what I was doing standing there talking to her than being with you." He laughs and shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose, something he does when he's tired, stressed, or nervous; Harry noticed. 

"I think she really likes you," Harry hears Louis add, "Like a lot. You're my first official boyfriend since, ever, actually. I think she's just glad I picked someone who wasn't going to go after me because of my fame."

"She looks out for you like a mother should. I really like her too. Reminds me a bit of my mum, actually. Two very sweet ladies in our lives." Harry says.

"Agreed. We owe them a lot don't we?" 

Harry laughs, and shrugs his shoulders.

"I suppose we do. Ready to go love?" He asks, slipping his hand into Louis'.

"Absolutely," Louis responds, interlocking their fingers together.

 

 

 

 

 

**xxx**

"Are you absolutely sure about this? I don't want to make you do anything you aren't ready for," Harry asks nervously, shrugging out of his shirt and throwing it to the floor as he hovers over Louis' still completely clothed body.

"Harry, stop asking. I am absolutely sure. I have never been more sure of anything else in my entire life." He leans up and kisses Harry's lips softly. Harry feels a charge of electricity go through his veins as he kisses the love of his life. 

"Alright, well...let's get this off shall we?" Harry says once they've broken apart, reaching for the buttons on Louis' shirt and begins to slowly unbutton them. Once he's gotten them all done, he tosses Louis' shirt to add to the ever-growing pile of clothes on the floor next to the bed. Harry can't help but stop and stare at the tattoos littered all over Louis' body. He takes his finger and slowly traces the cursive of the "It Is What It Is" tattoo across the top of Louis' chest. He uses this opportunity to slowly drag his hand down the front of Louis' body until he reaches the top of his black slacks. Taking his time to unbutton and pull off Louis' trousers, leaving him in only his pants now. 

"Hey, why are you more clothed than I am?" Louis teases, unbuttoning Harry's slacks and pulling them down, Harry kicking them off into the pile, "Ah, that's better." Louis laughs softly. Then there they were, both in just their pants, Harry hovering over Louis. Louis couldn't help but bat his eyelashes up at Harry and they both just stare at the other. Harry gently rests his hand against Louis' cheek, lightly brushing his thumb across the sloping curve of Louis' cheekbone, and slowly leans down and softly kisses him. Harry could feel the sparks again that he feels every time that he kisses Louis. It's just one firework after another, electricity buzzing through his lips into his nerves and veins until he can feel it every where all over his body. He could stay like this forever, never moving; only feeling the amazing sensation of Louis' kiss. But he understands that they both have needs and Louis' is even bigger than Harry's so he begins gently biting Louis' bottom lip and tugging on it. Louis gasps softly, and Harry takes this opportunity to push his tongue inside Louis' mouth, taking over, darting in and out. He runs his tongue along the slope of Louis' Cupid's bow and then along his bottom lip. They lay like that, just enjoying making out with each other, hands running all over each other's bodies until Louis breaks it apart.

"Haz, need you, want you," He pants, trying to steady his breath. 

Harry nods, understanding, but still wants to take it slow. He wants to make this extra special for his boy for multiple reasons. He starts to give little kisses along the sharp curve of Louis' jaw, nipping in places here and there. With each bite, Louis lets out a small sigh, rubbing his hands up and down Harry's back, gently dragging his nails across. Once Harry's moved to Louis' neck, the soft sighs have stopped happening and are replaced by soft moans. Harry knows he's found Louis' sweet spot when he presses a kiss to the under side of his jaw, and begins to suck and bite, causing Louis to growl low in his throat. Harry leans back to examine his work and sees a nice red mark that will soon enough be purple. He smirks up at Louis, who rolls his eyes and lays his head back onto the mattress. Harry continues to make his way down Louis chest until he is at the waistband of his pants. He slowly eases them down off of Louis' body, making Louis' already hard cock spring free, and tosses them to the ground. 

"Someone's excited," Harry chuckles. 

"Oh shut up," he hears Louis mutter. 

"Lou, are you...are you okay with this?" Harry asks, kissing along the shaft, making Louis groan.

"Yeah, yeah very much okay," he pants out.

"Just let me know if you want me to stop anything. You aren't going to hurt my feelings," Harry says, and begins to suck on the tip of Louis' head, swirling his tongue around then all at once taking all of him in his mouth. Harry feels Louis' thighs shake with pleasure, and feel the boy's hands being fisted into his hair, his nails scratching along Harry's scalp, pulling at the ends of his long curls prompting Harry to let out a low moan. Harry hears the small whimpers stemming from above him, knowing that Louis needs more than this, and slowly releases Louis' throbbing cock with a small, wet  _pop_. He starts to push Louis' legs up to give him better access to the destination before remembering that he doesn't have any lube with him. 

"Shit," Harry mumbles under his breath, hands running through his hair.

"What's wrong, love?" Louis softly pants.

"I-I didn't bring any lube...or condoms...or anything," Harry mentally beats himself up. How could he be so careless as to not have even given a second thought about it? How could he do something so stupid, so unorganised, so-

"Bedside table. Second drawer."

Harry looks up, shock apparent on his face.

"Wh-what?"

Louis leans up on his elbows, a smirk proudly displayed across his lips, as he slowly enunciates each word, "Bedside. Table. Second. Drawer."

Harry looks over to the table, crawling over towards it on his hands and knees, opening the second drawer and sees a wide selection of condoms and a rather large bottle of lube. He looks back over to Louis who is now beginning to laugh at, what Harry can only imagine is a mixed look of shock, amusement, and glee on his face. And Harry's sure that if he could see his own expression, he would be laughing along side Louis. 

"I figured you wouldn't have thought to bring any because of what I told you before, so I decided to take it upon myself to. I, uh, I wasn't sure how...big you were, seeing as how we showered for the first time together here, so I just...bought everything. And I wasn't exactly sure if you actually needed a certain size or if you could just put one on and hope for the best or what," Louis lets out a nervous laugh as his neck flushes, the pink starting to creep up into his cheeks, and sighs shaking his head, "I am so bad at this."

Harry lets the grin that pops up on his face happen before crawling onto the bed and pulling Louis into a deep kiss, lightly tugging on his bottom lip. Breaking apart only slightly, he gradually brushes Louis' fringe off of his forehead, lightly dragging his fingertips down the side of his face, stopping to cup the side of Louis' cheek. Harry gives him a slow smile, making his dimples show very slightly. 

"Thank you for being so efficient," Harry giggled softly against Louis' lips, "You did a very excellent job. I'm glad you thought to bring some, because you're very right, I didn't. And you are not bad at this. It's brand new to you, all of this is. But it's brand new to me too. Your body is new to me, I don't know what makes you tick, what you like, so we're both learning right now. But I plan on knowing everything about you, Louis Tomlinson,  _tonight_ ," he winks, then proceeds to finish what he started; crawling back off the bed, he grabs a condom and rolls it on himself, then grabs the lube. He pushes Louis' knees up again and spreads his arse cheeks open. He hisses out a breath, and a soft, "fuck," staring at the soft pink hole before lubing up three of his fingers. He brings his index finger up to Louis' entrance and slowly inserts it. Harry hears a low whine coming from Louis, and hears the rustle of the sheets as the older man grips them in his fists. Harry begins to steadily work his finger in and out of Louis' hole, looking up at the boy already panting slightly. 

"Fuck, Harry that feels so good," Louis hissed through his teeth.

"Babe, if you think that's good, you're in for a real treat later," Harry chuckles, slowly inserting a second finger, keeping his steady moving pace, "Fuck, Lou,  you're so tight," Harry lets out a low growl deep in his throat. He brings his other hand up and begins to pump Louis' cock, causing him to groan and let out a long and low, "Fuuckk..." Harry wastes no time in pushing his third and final finger into Louis.

“Jesus, Harry. That feels so good.”

Harry removes his fingers from Louis, emitting a whine from the boy, before crawling back up to where his face his hovering over Louis’, and places the tip of his head up against Louis’ entrance, but not before Louis got a peek of what he was in for.

“God, Haz, you’re so thick,” Louis moans, “Sure you stretched me enough?”

Harry lets out a low chuckle and and nods, pushing inside Louis only about halfway. Louis’ fingernails automatically attached to Harry’s back and digs into his shoulder blades just ever so slightly. Louis lets out a harsh breath, causing Harry to stop.

“You okay, love?”

“I’m good, just-just give me a second, yeah? Just a second.” Louis pants out, groaning. Harry pauses for a few moments while Louis adjusts to his size, before he feels a tap on his back, “Okay I’m good to go,” Louis giggles softly.

Harry giggles with him and begins pushing in and out of Louis at a slow pace, kissing along the sharp jawline of his boyfriend who’s breathing is becoming more erratic by the second, pleasure overloading his body.

“Harry, faster, please,” Louis begs fingernails now digging into the soft flesh of Harry’s lower back and sides.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

Harry pumps faster, knowing he’s hit Louis’ sweet spot when he gives an outcry of pleasure.

“Fuck! Oh shit, Harry there, right there!” Louis gasped, wrapping his feet around the underside of Harry’s arse, bringing his knees up even more. But Harry has other plans. He reaches around and grabs Louis’ left leg and puts it over his shoulder, Louis looks at him with now dark blue eyes sparkling, “What are you doing?”

“Trust me, love,” Harry angling himself to be able to hit Louis’ prostate even better. He knows it works when Louis’ nails dig deeper into his back, and feels Louis’ back arch, pushing his body into Harry’s.

“Yeah, trust you. Definitely, new motto; trust hazza all the time,” Harry can’t help the laugh that escapes his mouth, but leans down and begins kissing along Louis’ jawline.

“You know,” _Kiss_. “I like,” _Kiss_. “you a lot,” _Kiss_. “better when you’re,” _Kiss_. “like this,” _Kiss_. “You agree with me more,” _Kiss._

“Oh shut up you-ugghhh,” Louis’ cut off by Harry sucking a new spot on his jawline and going faster than before. He proceeds to add to the pleasure by pinching Louis’ nipples, rolling them between his thumb and index finger.

“Ha-Harry!”

“Like your nipples to be played with?” Harry cocks an eyebrow.

“Y-yessss….” Louis hisses.

“Mm.” Harry hums, leans down and gives Louis’ right nipple a quick lick, before latching his lips onto it, causing the older man to gasp. Harry deems that he's sucked on both of Louis' nipples equally, whilst thrusting into him, when Louis begins squirming more and more and moaning and panting until finally, Louis lets out a huge gasp.

"Haz. Hazza. Harry."

 

 

"Mm?"

"Gonna-" Louis does a sharp intake of breath as Harry hits his prostate a little harder that time.

"Gonna what, babe?"

"Cum. Gonna cum. "

"Then go ahead, baby, cum for me." At Harry's words, Louis becomes a mess. He cums all over himself and Harry, unleashing an outcry of such pleasure it causes Harry to cum alongside him. Harry's arms give out as he does, and he finds a place of rest on top of Louis. Both are sitting there panting, trying to come down from their highs as quickly as possible. After a few minutes of laying still while he regained feeling in his limbs, Harry gently pulls out of Louis, and takes the condom off of himself, ties it up and throws it away in the bedside garbage can. He knows he needs to get Louis and himself cleaned up before they fall asleep with cum all over their stomachs, so while Louis lays in bed still coming down from his post-orgasm high, Harry quickly goes to the bathroom, wets a flannel and comes back and begins to clean Louis up, then himself before throwing it onto the floor with their clothes. He takes a spot laying next to Louis, who turns to look at him with such deep blue eyes that would put the ocean to shame.

"That...was....amazing."

"Really?"

"Yes! Man, _that's_ what I've been missing out on all these years? What the fuck was wrong with me..." Harry can't help but laugh at Post-coitus Louis.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Harry smirks at him, "but c'mere. Let me love on you now."

Louis smiles totally blissed out at Harry, and shifts to where his back is fit into Harry's chest, and Harry's arms curl around Louis. He reaches down and pulls the duvet up and over them. They sit in cuddly, blissed out silence for a while until Harry asks Louis what has been going on in his mind since it ended.

"So...your first time...it was okay?"

Louis turns around in Harry's arms to face him with a shocked look on his face.

"It wasn't just okay, Harry. It was...amazing. Wonderful. Brilliant. None of these words do justice as to what it felt like."

"So all was good? I-I didn't...I didn't hurt you, did I?" Harry looks down, nervous about the answer.

"Hazza, look at me. You absolutely did not hurt me. You took such good care of me, I was so impressed. I'm so glad my first time was with you, I don't think anyone else would have taken as good of care of me as you did. Why were you so worried about it?" Louis strokes Harry's arm slowly up and down, soothing the younger man.

"Well, I mean, it was your first time. I wanted it to be special to you and comfortable and I wasn't exactly sure I could manage that. My last boyfriend he, uh, he never wanted to have sex because he said I was too big and hurt him any time we were intimate. Turns out, he was actually just fucking someone else. But if his comment wasn't actually the truth, it kind of stuck with me for a while...made me think that maybe it was true and that's why he cheated. I know, it's a really stupid thing to be upset about."

"What an arse. No Harry, it's not stupid. This is something you were legitimately concerned about because of some idiot who told you for a stupid reason. When did you guys break up, if you don't mind my asking?"

"When I left for Uni, so about five years ago..."

"Oh, Harry..."

Harry buries his face into Louis' shoulder and tries not to cry.

"It really took a toll on me. It's one of the reasons why I haven't been in a relationship in so long. For one thing, he cheated on me with one of me best mates. Fucking loser looked me in the eye and lied to my face about it too. 'No, Harry, of course not. Why would I be sleeping with Nick? He's not mature enough for me like you.' What a load of shit. I should have known when I invited Nick over one day to watch a film with us and they both avoided contact with each other. I just thought maybe they didn't get along, y'know? Some best mates don't necessarily like your significant other and I thought that this is what that was. Turns out I was most definitely wrong, " at this point, Harry doesn't care anymore. He just starts sobbing in Louis' shoulder, "but theres that, then there was what he said to me. We had only been together about four months, so we were having sex kind of regularly, and one day he just comes up to me and says, 'Harry I would rather us not have a physical relationship anymore.' which of course, I was all for, if thats how he felt but I wanted to know why and so he told me, 'you're just too big and you hurt me all the time. I can't take it anymore. I would rather never have sex again for the rest of my life than to do with you again just one more time.'"

"That fucker..." Louis whispers, rubbing small circles at bottom of Harry's spine, "Lucky I don't know who he is.."

"Ugh, I should not be talking to you about this right now. This is supposed to be a happy time for you! How is this for a plot twist, you just lost your fucking V-card and _I'm_ the blubbering mess," Harry laughs weakly, shaking his head.

"Hey its okay. I'm not a blubbering mess because I know I made the right decision about who to lose it to. I'll probably cry when you aren't looking though, just because all I can think about is about how big your fucking cock was and how it was able to fit. Happy tears, of course." Luckily, this gets Harry to laugh for real and look up with tears pooled in the corners of his eyes threatening to release more. But not tonight, no more tonight.

"Let's spoon each other tonight, yeah?" Louis suggests.

"That sounds wonderful, Lou," they curl into each other closer than they were already and finally fatigue has set in for the both of them.

"I can't stay awake for much longer, babe," Louis whispers against Harry's lips, eyes already closed.

"Then go to sleep, sweetcheeks." Eyes closed as well, a small smile on his lips.

"But you need to talk."

"We can talk tomorrow. Right now, we both need sleep. Jet lag and sex does that to people."

Louis chuckles lightly and presses his lips softly against Harry's, who lips respond quickly to the soft flesh of Louis' lips. When they finally break apart, Louis releases a sigh of contentment.

"Thank you, Harry."

"For what?"

"For being you. For doing what you do best. For loving me. Really, the list could go on and on..."

Harry nuzzles their noses together as sleep is finally taking over him.

"I love you, Louis Tomlinson."

"I love you, Harry Styles."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

** 1st July, 2015 **

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

Louis wakes up sweating due to the fact that there is a giant with his arms and legs draped over him and intertwined with his own limbs, crushing him in every possible way, adding in the sunlight pouring in through the window above their bed mixed with the duvet that somehow managed to get up near his neck, and he feels like he's suffocating and could die at any second.

He wouldn't change this moment for anything in the entire world.

Louis tries to adjust himself to where Harry isn't smothering him anymore and feels very sore _everywhere._ Wow. Louis gently untangles his legs from Harry's, careful not wake him, and stretches them out a bit. His thighs and hips are aching, and very obviously his arse is sore. He tries to arch his back and feels a slight soreness along the curve of his spine as well. Louis can't help but enjoy this feeling though. It reminds him of the amazing night he had with Harry. With that in mind, he turns his head to look at Harry, who has pillow case creases on his cheeks, a little bit of drool pooled at the corner of his slightly parted lips which are fuller than usual obviously filled with sleep, his eyelashes are a bit tangled together, and his hair is an unruly mess, splaying out in all directions. Louis thinks it's the most beautiful site to wake up to.

Louis' eyes trace over every little crease formed into Harry's angel like face. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes again,grinning to himself, just basking in the morning after his totally blissed out night. 

His mind travels to the conversation he and Harry had last night, post passionate love making. He's loving that Harry opened up to him, he hadn't asked him to. His ex was a real prick for treating Harry the way he did. What kind of fucker says that to someone they are supposed to be in love with? Then again, his best mate hadn't said anything either. Louis can't help but wonder if Harry and this Nick fellow are still friends. God knows Louis wouldn't be if it was him. He would have dropped both of them the second he found out, which he's pretty sure Harry did with the way he reacted to it all. But that's a conversation for another time because Louis can feel Harry begin to stir next to him, the sunlight finally hitting his eyelids. Harry lets out a low groan and slowly opens his gorgeous green eyes and stares straight into Louis' blue ones.

"Morning," Louis whispers, smiling.

Harry returns the smile and greeting, before stretching his arms above his head hearing his elbows and shoulders crack. He brings them back down and wraps them around Louis again and brings him in closer.

"How did you sleep?" Harry mumbles, tracing small circles on Louis' back.

"Really good, actually. Best sleep I've had in a long time. You?"

"Better than I ever have before," he smirks staring down at Louis.

"Well, I'm glad," Louis sticks his tongue out before adding, "so what's on the agenda for today?"

"I think nothing for the next few days actually. We can lay here the entire time if you really wanted to."

"I think I have a better idea than just laying around doing nothing for the next few days," Louis grins up at Harry mischievously.

"Oi, do you think I'm just some machine? That I can just keep going round after round? I am appalled, Louis Tomlinson. I do have to rest you know! Can't just be on our hands and knees for two days straight!" Harry gasps dramatically.

"Oh so you can't then? Hm, what a shame. Guess I'll just have to go find someone else then to satisfy my needs. Maybe one of those groomsmen on Liam's side. The one that kept asking me for me number all night. What was his name...Oh! That's right! Joshua. Good lad, he was. Maybe he's still around. And I was really enjoying getting the pleasure to have sex with you. But alas, suppose things can't always work out. Who would have thought, that young Harold, would have trouble keeping it up?" Louis rolls his eyes, matching Harry's dramatic performance and begins to turn around to roll out of bed before Harry's giant hand is pulling him back in by his chest, stopping him.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare." Harry returns the devilish grin, that was now mixed with jealously, finally before rolling on top of Louis, straddling him, plunging his lips against his smaller boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the next chapter is the end! I'm not sure exactly when I'll have it posted because I'm at uni now, so my schedule is a little hectic at the moment; but I will try my very hardest to get it in sometime this week. Hope you all are enjoying the story so far and can't wait for the last chapter. Love you all!  
> \- C .xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys! This is the final chapter. I am so sorry for the long wait for it, but it's finally here! Wow. It's been so much fun writing this and receiving all the feedback from you guys! I'm really glad you've enjoyed this story as much as I have. I already have my next fic in mind so hopefully I can get started writing on that one very soon, have to make sure everything is settled at uni first though! So in the meantime, have fun rereading this or reading other fics :) Love you guys, thanks for all your support! Alright well, without further ado, here is the last chapter to "Should this be the Last Thing that I See" :)  
> \- C .xx

** 3rd August 2015 **

 

 

"Harry!" 

"Fuck! Lou!"

Both boys lay facing each other panting on the floor of Louis' dressing room as they recover from their orgasmic bliss. Harry's long hair laid out in all directions, lips parted to suck in as much as air as he can get, chest heaving, and arms curled around Louis' tiny frame. Harry takes in Louis' features for the thousandth time; his sweaty fringe matted to his forehead, his overly pink lips wet with his saliva mixed with Harry's due to their make out session just moments before, and his eyes, God his eyes, the clearest blue you could ever imagine. There is no word, no colour to describe the shade of blue that are Louis' eyes post-sex. They are just so clear, so bright yet so dark at the same time. Harry would paint a picture of the smaller boy's eyes if he had any artistic ability in him whatsoever. He could write a book about them, though he's not sure how well it would sell. Maybe he could write a song about it. He's pretty good at that, if he does say so himself. 

"What's going through that pretty little head of yours, Hazza?" Louis whispers, tracing his index finger across Harry's flushed cheeks.

"Just thinking about how beautiful you look," Harry murmurs back. That earns a small chuckle out of the older boy and a slight shake of the head.

"You always think I'm beautiful after we have sex. I think the endorphins are messing with your mind, love."

"Lou, I'm serious. I know I've said it countless times but I love you. So fucking much. And I think you look beautiful, after sex, before sex, no sex, anytime. I. Love. You," Harry stares into Louis' eyes making sure he gets it. When Louis' eyes well up with tears, he knows he's heard him.

"I love you too, Harry. You have no idea how much I do," Louis presses his lips gently against Harry's and they lay for what feels like hours until they hear a knock on the dressing room door and Michelle's voice coming through saying, "Louis? It's time to get your hair and make-up on. We're going to be starting soon, as soon as we find Harry."

Harry and Louis have to cover their mouths to keep from announcing with their laughter that Harry is, in fact, there with him. Not every one on crew knows about their relationship, other than Ben, Chris, and Scarlet so they've had to sneak around for the past two months. 

"Best get up then, yeah?" Louis whispers.

"Suppose so. Happy two months, love," Harry gives Louis' nose a quick peck before getting up and helping Louis up. Pulling his skinnies and pants back on, he checks through the peephole they installed in the door to check if the coast was clear. He gives Louis a thumbs up before leaving and Louis can't help but laugh quietly to himself. He checks the mirror and groans at his sweaty mess of a hair and knows Michelle is going to kill him for it. He pokes his head out the door before yelling, "Michelle! I'm ready and I apologise in advance!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**xxx**

"Alright, Chris, can we try that scene again? Just to make sure it's absolutely perfect?" Harry asks the tall man, who nods enthusiastically and gets into place once more next to Louis and Scarlet. It's one of the final scenes they need to shoot, the only ones left needing to be the beginning scene and one scene in the middle. Harry is so excited that he's almost finished his first film and every one around him is even more so. 

"Alright, you guys ready?"

The three actors nod and Louis even gives Harry a thumbs up with a giant smile, which Scarlet rolls her eyes at.

"Do you two ever stop being so damn adorable?" She whispers, smirking.

"Never," Louis smirks back, matching her tone.

"Okay then. Action!"

"Jack, I'm sorry that you're angry with me. I'm sorry I ruined our friendship. But I am not sorry for who I love," Chris speaks to Louis in such a dramatic tone that it almost causes him to start giggling. If it were any other day and if this wasn't one of the final things they were shooting today, he would have because honestly, who comes up with this stuff? But Louis says his next line while doing the movements he's supposed to be doing. Holding onto Scarlet, reacting when she pushes him away, and slamming the door shut when he "storms out of the room." The scene continues with Chris and Scarlet being very intimate with each other and then they are finished. 

"That's a wrap everyone! Thank you for cooperating today, just think; we only have a few more days together! I told you guys it wouldn't take three months to finish this film," Harry rolls his eyes dramatically and every one on hand either laughs or shakes their head as they pack up to head home. 

"I can't believe you guys hid it from everyone for two whole months. I'm impressed." Scarlet says, gathering her things next to Harry.

Harry chuckles and shrugs his shoulders.

"Wasn't that hard to, I suppose. Everyone pretty much minds their own business. I'm glad that after this though, we can finally walk around holding holds and doing all that other mushy couple-y stuff," Harry shoves at Scarlet's shoulder when she makes a teasingly disgusted face. He's gotten to know the actress in the short time he's been here and he knows he's going to miss her when filming ends. 

"Whatever, lover boy. I'm happy for you two. In all the years that I've known Louis, I don't think I've ever seen him this happy or this healthy. You did good, kid." Scarlet winks as she pats the young boy on his bicep, slings her bag over her shoulder, and walks off. 

Something that Scarlet just said about Louis reminded Harry of something that Lottie said to him at Zayn and Liam's wedding a month or so ago. What was it...it was about Louis' health. He notices that both girls mentioned that this is the healthiest they've seen Louis in a long time. Harry makes a mental note to ask Louis about it later, but not right now because as of that moment there is a Greek God in a white button down with black skinnies on walking his way with a brilliant smile plastered across his face waiting to go out to celebrate their two month anniversary.

Harry quickly looks around to see that they're alone before giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips.

"Ready to go, love?"

"Absolutely, darling," Louis grins up at him and Harry thinks the world has stopped spinning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**xxx**

"Do you gentlemen know what you will having for dinner tonight or should I come back?" The lovely red headed waitress, whose name is Bella, asks Louis and Harry. The two boys look to each other, Harry raises his eyebrows at Louis as if saying, _"I'm ready if you are."_ Louis smiles sweetly up at Bella.

"We're ready, I think. I will have the Spaghetti Bolognese with extra marinara sauce, if you don't mind." Bella nods and smiles as she takes Louis' menu from him and looks expectantly to Harry.

"I think I'll have the Shrimp scampi, please. Oh, and when we're finished with our meals, could we have the dessert menu? Special night tonight," Harry turns to smile at Louis and the older boy can't help but roll his eyes, but he returns the smile nonetheless. 

"Oh absolutely! Congratulations, on whatever the occasion might be. And very excellent choices, gentlemen. I'll have those right out, along with more water for the both of you." Bella quietly makes her exit, as Harry reaches across the table to take Louis' hand in his own.

"So..?"

"So...what?"

"How do you like the place so far?" Harry gestures to the new Italian restaurant that he found that had opened up last week. Louis looks around the room. He likes it quite a lot. It's quiet, low lighting, very romantic. Perfect for the occasion. He announces this aloud to Harry who beams at him.

"I'm glad you like it, Lou."

"Of course I do, love. Why wouldn't I? You made a huge effort to find this place and its wonderful," Louis gives Harry a soft smile before bringing their joined hands up to his mouth and giving Harry's knuckles a quick peck. 

As cliche as it may sound, the two boys couldn't be happier in this moment. It was just absolutely perfect. The soft music coming from the speakers above them, the candlelight on the tables, the quiet atmosphere of other in love couples. It was the best Louis had ever felt in a long time. 

Their hands are separated when their meals come out, and it looks divine. Both boys waste no time in digging in, chuckling every so often at the others one face when taking a bite, Harry even snorting and nearly spewing water every where when Louis decided to be too silly and dropped a noodle onto his white shirt. His face turning beet red and a quiet curse leaving his lips.

"This shirt was brand new!"

"Lou, babe, it's alright. We'll just throw it into the wash when we get back to my place. Not a big deal," Harry smiles gently at his older boyfriend. 

"I know its not a big deal, its just a little infuriating is all. This is what I get for being the most hilarious person of all time," Louis rolls his eyes dramatically, which Harry does in return.

"Oh would you shut up," Harry grins, "at least it was when you were finished with it. Did you want to get dessert to go or we can stay here, with your lovely marinara stained shirt?"

"The sooner we get this shirt in the wash, the better. Let's just get it to go."

"Alright then," Harry looks around for Bella, smiling at her when he gets her attention.

"You boys ready for dessert?" She asks politely when she arrives.

"Yes, but can we get it to go? Can't take this one anywhere," Harry sighs dramatically, pointing at Louis, whose pouting, and his ruined white button up.

The waitress just chuckles and nods like this has happened before.

"Absolutely, what would like?"

They both take their time looking over the menu, finally deciding on a chocolate mouse cake with extra chocolate sauce on the side. It doesn't take long for Bella to return with their doggy bag and the check which, against Harry's pleas, Louis pays for. After that's all said and done, the two boys make their way to Louis' Range Rover.

"Have I told you recently how much I love you?" Harry asks, pushing Louis up against the car door, pressing his nose against Louis'.

"Not sure you have, love," The crinkles by Louis' eyes that he's come to love appear as he smiles up at Harry.

"How very rude of me," Harry clears his throat, "Louis William Tomlinson, I would very much like you to know that I am indeed, in fact, in love with you. No matter what faults you may have had or still do have. No matter how upset you get for spilling marinara sauce on your shirt, no matter how bloody angry you may make me sometimes because you can be a right git, I will love you all the same. And I do believe that I will and have loved you in every universe that there ever will be or has been because that is just how much I love you now. And I can only hope and pray that you feel the same about me."

Louis' eyes have welled up with tears during Harry's little speech. He was expecting something just silly and out there, like how Harry normally is, but Harry surprised and delivered. He just stares into Harry's gorgeous emerald eyes, adoring the man in front of him. Harry may only be 21 but he has such an old soul, you wouldn't be able to tell. Louis loves that about him, has since day 1 and he's pretty sure he will until the end of time. He will love every bit of Harry until the fucking end of time and nothing anyone says can stop him. There is just one thing that has been bothering Louis since he and Harry began dating and he can't avoid it anymore. He's going to have to talk to Harry about it when they go back to Harry's flat.

"Harry Edward Styles I love you so fucking much. Let's go home yeah? Um, your home." Louis mentally smacks himself, but forgets it when the fond look comes across Harry's face.

"Yeah, let's go home."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**xxx**

 

 

 

 

 

 Okay so maybe the talking can happen after they've finished making out, Louis thinks as Harry's hands roam up and down his body. Harry's teeth locate Louis' bottom lip and tug. Louis can't help but smile and break apart the kiss; he is so in love with this boy and nothing can change that. He pats Harry's biceps to let him know that he wants to sit up. Now's the time, Louis thinks.

Once they've sat up and settle themselves down again, Louis becomes shy.

"What are you thinking about, Lou?" Harry murmurs, taking Louis' hand in his own and rubbing across his knuckles gently. 

"Harry, there's something that I want to talk to you about," Louis says, barely above a whisper.

"Alright...I'm all ears."

Louis takes a deep breath.

"Lottie told me about how she may have mentioned to you something at the wedding. Something you may have been confused about," Louis waits for Harry to acknowledge what he's said, and once he does, Louis continues, "So I realised that I owe an explanation to the comment about my health." Another deep breath. 

"A few years ago, I was struggling really bad with something. I wasn't exactly aware of the toll it was taking, not only on myself but my family as well. They still don't know the entire story of what was going on but they know enough," Louis lets out a shaky laugh before continuing, "but I'm going to tell you because I love you and you deserve to know this about my past. About three years ago, I went into a really bad state of depression. It was right before I came out to the entire world, and I was being heavily bearded with that one model-actress wannabe. And it's not what you may think - about what happened to me I mean. I didn't get into heavy drugs or alcohol, to me it's something much worse." 

Louis rubs his hands together, gathering the courage to admit the rest of the story to Harry.

"Lou, you don't have to-"

"Yes, Harry I do. Trust me..."

Another deep breath.

"I stopped eating. It was little things at first, and it wasn't every day. I would skip breakfast one day, then two days later maybe skip it again and maybe skipping lunch as well. But it continued to grow until finally after a month I wasn't eating anything more than small snacks. Mostly because I knew that if I didn't eat _something_ I wouldn't last. So, in result, I started losing a ton of weight and people started to notice. Lottie being the first one, oddly enough. Asking me what the hell I was doing to myself and that I better not be hurting myself. Acting like a right older sibling, if you ask me. Go figure, right? _I'm_  the eldest and supposed to be looking after  _her_ when it was the reverse. "

Louis can remember that day as if it happened yesterday. He had just come home from a shoot, dead tired on his small and thinning legs, with Lottie sitting cross-legged on the couch facing the TV. She had been staying with him for a few days, checking out some Universities that she may have wanted to apply to in the near future. Louis was pretty sure that she only wanted to study here so that she could stay with him permanently in his expensive and luxurious as fuck flat, but he didn't really mind if that were the case. At least that way he could look out for his younger sister. 

_"Hey, Lots. What's good on the telly?" He said taking a seat right next to her, causing the seat cushion to barely move due to his lack of weight._

_She didn't speak a word. Only kept staring at the television, lips pursed, and eyes red-rimmed like she had been crying._

_"Lottie, what's wrong? What's going on with you? Have you been crying?" Louis said, starting to get anxious. He wasn't sure the reason behind Lottie's tears, but he was still worried that something terrible had happened._

_"When was the last time you had a decent meal?" She whispered, eyes still stuck on whatever show was playing._

_Louis' mouth went dry, all moisture leaving it. He opened his mouth to give her a lousy of an excuse answer, when she shot back, staring into his eyes, "Don't you fucking lie to me, Louis. I want the truth. When was the last time you had a decent meal?"_

_Louis sighed, looking down and pinching the bridge of his nose to stop the tears that were already starting to threaten to flow._

_"Not sure," he whispered, barely audible. It was just two small and simple words, but they held so much meaning._

_"Oh, for fuck sakes, Lou!" Lottie threw her hands up in the air, facing her body towards him now. Her eyes began to well up in tears again, "Why?"_

_"How did you know?" He asked, ignoring her question._

_"It wasn't hard to guess when you never eat around me. Always making excuses like, 'Oh I already ate at the studio.' or 'I'm about to go out with the boys to grab something, you don't need to wait on me.' For goodness sakes, Lou, I can see your ribs through your shirt. I'm not stupid, Lou." She whispered, looking down at her hands._

_"Hey, I know you aren't stupid. I just didn't want you to worry about me," Louis said, pulling his little sister into a hug, rubbing her back as her sobs racked into his shoulders. She felt like she needed to be careful whilst holding onto him. He felt so small and fragile, not like an older brother should. After a while, she finally spoke._

_"Louis," Lottie sniffled, "Please stop. I want my big brother around for a long time, okay? Besides, how are you supposed to beat up all those pesky uni boys that try to flirt with me if you have no strength?"_

_That earned a small chuckle out of Louis, with a nod._

_"You're very right about that. They could probably take me on right now, yeah?"_

_Lottie gives him a small smile with a nod._

_"Yeah, how about I make us something? Something small?" Lottie's eyes looked so hopeful that Louis didn't have the heart to tell her no._

_"Great. I'll just...surprise you, okay?" She said, getting up, smiling gently walking towards the kitchen but not before turning around, "Oh, and Lou?"_

_"Yeah, Lot?"_

_"Don't you ever fucking do this again or_ I'll  _kick your arse."_

_Louis couldn't help but laugh and give her a thumbs up in reassurance._

 

That was nearly two years ago. He had been starving himself for a year already, loving the pain of starvation over the pain of his depression. It also didn't help that he was so insecure of his body that he thought that it couldn't possibly be worse by looking thinner than he already was. After that night with Lottie though things changed. It wasn't too long afterwards that he came out, which had a greater response than Louis could have ever hoped to have had. And so he began to eat more, get in better health again. Louis knows that Lottie was right, though, about him never being more healthy than he was right now with Harry. He still has trouble with it all, still has the urge sometimes to not eat when he's feeling down. But he pushes those feelings away when he remembers that he promised Lottie and that now he has Harry, he's going to promise him too. Louis explains all of this to Harry who is now a puddle of a crying mess on the couch.

"Oh, Lou, if I had known..."

"Hey, baby, you didn't know me back then. You couldn't have helped me, I was much too sick. We're both just very lucky Lottie decided to say something about it and pretty much force feed me to eat. Which doesn't normally help with people in my situation, but oddly enough, it worked on me. But you know what? You're here now, and helping me with it every day and that's all I could have ever asked for." 

Harry's eyes pool up with tears as he takes in the boy in front of him. He vaguely remembers seeing something about Louis on a tabloid a few years ago, looking so small and frail. He had just assumed that it was the papers being exaggerated like they mostly are. Besides, back then, Louis was just a celebrity that he fancied. He didn't really know him, or his struggles, so he thought nothing of it. But now, actually knowing Louis, and seeing how strong and muscled and tan he looks compared to those tabs...it's almost hard to believe that he was ever sick. He has such an overwhelmingly feeling of love for the boy in front of him that Harry can't help himself when he leans forwards and presses his lips against Louis' hard and passionately, pressing both of them down into the couch. 

Louis is taken aback by Harry's vicious attack, but only for a moment. He responds to Harry's lips quickly and pushes his fingers through the younger boy's long curly locks and tugs gently. Harry lets out a small noise of pleasure from the back of his throat, biting lightly on Louis' lower lip. They lay like that for a while; Harry on top of Louis, gently grinding his hips into the older boy, kissing and wet noises being heard bouncing off the walls of the living room, until finally Louis gasps out, "Harry, please."

Harry releases a low groan from his throat, and murmurs against Louis' swollen lips, "Here or the room?"

"Doesn't matter. Anywhere." Louis manages to choke out between panting breaths.

Harry doesn't think that he could manage to make it to the bedroom, but he knows that the lube is in there so that's where they must go. He hoists himself off of Louis and scoops him up into his arms bridal-style and begins walking towards the bedroom, all the while still kissing and sucking Louis' lips.

Harry gently throws Louis onto the mattress and crawls up to where his knees are pushing apart Louis' thighs, leaning his head down and beginning to suck a nice bruise in the small space between Louis' collarbone and neck. Louis whines, high in his throat.

"Harry, stop teasing. Please," he moans out, hands grabbing at the base of Harry's shirt to try to pull it over him. In the state of his arousal, Louis forgot that they were both wearing button ups and could easily have been taken off that way, "I need you, please."

"Oh, Lou," Harry moans, quickly taking off his shirt and tossing it to the floor, and begins to unbutton Louis' shirt, "Wanna make you feel so good, baby. Wanna make this last for you." 

"Always make me feel so good, Haz. Always," Louis whimpers, tugging his black skinnies and pants off in one motion, leaving him completely naked.

Harry stops and stares. It's ridiculous, he knows that. He's seen Louis naked countless times within the past month. Naked, fucked out, wrecked, in the shower, in pretty much all ways imaginable. But tonight, it's different. He can't help but stare at the gorgeous boy below him, raking his eyes over every beautiful curve, every crease formed on Louis' body, knowing how much he loves him, and how nothing could ever change that.

"Fuck," Harry whispers.

"What?"

"You are so fucking beautiful, Lou. So beautiful." And before the blush can even creep into Louis' cheeks, Harry leans down and kisses Louis with such gentleness, it's almost as if they aren't kissing at all. Louis sighs into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him closer, and places his feet on Harry's hips to begin pushing Harry's trousers and pants down. It helps once he's gotten them over Harry's bum, but he can't do much else, considering Harry is still on his knees hovering above Louis. Louis breaks apart the kiss softly and looks into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"I love you so much, Harry. So so much."

"I love you so so much too, Lou."

Harry sits back to pull off the remaining pieces of his clothing, tossing them to the floor. He reaches over into the bedside table and grabs what he's looking for, and places the tube beside him for later. 

"Wanna eat you out, darling. That okay?" Harry asks, slowly lowering himself down to put his face in between Louis' thighs, bring his knees up for better access. 

Louis' breath stutters, but he nods, somewhat frantically.

"Yeah, perfect."

Harry grins up at Louis, flashing him his signature dimples and begins lightly kissing the insides of Louis' thighs. Letting his teeth graze up and down the older man's thighs, lightly biting in places here and there, causing Louis' breath to hitch every time. 

"Oh get on with it, would you?" He hears Louis mumble, whining slightly. 

"So impatient with the man who loves you and trying to show you just how much he loves you," Harry says, tsking and shaking his head, "I could just do this for the rest of the night if you're going to be like that. Would you like that, yeah? Teasing you all night? With no release?" Harry starts nipping at Louis' thighs again, but closer to Louis' entrance than before, every so often pulling his cheeks open making it seem like he's going to start, but to Louis' disappointment, never getting that close. 

Louis groans, curling his toes slightly.

"No, please, need you." 

"That's what I thought," Harry smirks to himself, but he knows that Louis knows he's doing it. Which is what causes Louis to start talking again.

"You think you're so cute. Cheeky bastard is what you are. Say you love me  _so_ much but then - ah!"" Louis cries out when he feels Harry's tongue slide into his entrance, stopping his complaints. He reaches down with one hand and grabs a fistful of Harry's hair. His other hand is beside him, gripping the sheets. 

Harry smiles to himself while he pushes his tongue in and out of Louis' hole. He glides his tongue over the hole, and presses a small kiss to it, causing the boy above him to whimper and tug gently on his hair. Harry pumps his tongue excruciatingly slow, causing more whimpers and soft curses to flow out of Louis' mouth. He continues his slow torture until he feels Louis began to clench around his tongue.

"Hazza, I-I," Louis moans out, but cries out when he feels the absence of Harry's tongue. The slow burn of his orgasm slowly goes away, and he looks down to see just what the hell Harry was thinking when he felt the cool sensation of lube being rubbed on his hole, and a long finger being pushed in.

"Ohh..." Louis sighs, letting his head relax against the soft comforter, closing his eyes.

He hears Harry's soft chuckle. 

"Feels good, Lou?"

"Mhm," Louis mumbles, curling his toes at the protruding sensation of Harry's finger. He gasps softly when he feels that a second finger being inserted into him. 

"Harry please, hurry I don't know how much longer I can take this," Louis whines. 

"Almost there baby, don't want to hurt you," Harry mumbles.

Once Harry has deemed that his boyfriend is thoroughly stretched and ready, he begins reaching for the box of condoms before he stops himself.

"Lou..." He whispers.

"Yes?"

"What...," He clears his throat, "what would you think about us with no condom tonight?"

Louis sits up on his forearms, eyes wide. 

"We don't have to! It was just a suggestion," Harry says hurriedly, already backing down. He doesn't want Louis to be freaked out about it, "I just thought, it would feel so good, Lou, for the both of us. And I'm clean, and I know for a fact that you're clean. I don't know it was a lame suggestion I'm-"

"I want to."

Harry stops when Louis cut him off. Staring at the smaller boy, he whispers, "You do?"

"So very much. I trust you completely, and I love you so much. There's honestly no one else I'd rather have unprotected sex with."

Harry smiles and giggles softly. He reaches behind himself to grab the tube of lube and coats himself thoroughly making sure that he would in no way hurt Louis. Once he's finished, he leans over the boy that he loves and lines himself up with Louis' entrance. 

"I love you so much," he whispers as he slowly pushes into Louis. Harry moans out louder than he ever has before, he thinks. The sensation is overwhelming. He can feel every one of his nerves on edge, and he can clearly feel every inch of Louis, who's gone slack-jawed beneath him. Harry stills himself inside of Louis, wanting to take in every feeling he can. 

"Oh my god, Lou."

"Harry, shit, oh god. Feels so good.."

"You're so hot and tight, oh fuck, Lou. I think I'm seeing stars..."

"Harry, move please, oh god, need to feel you moving inside me!"

Harry starts to gently rock into Louis, feeling nothing and everything all at once. He wasn't kidding when he said he thought he was seeing stars. But not the kind of stars you see when you're feeling dizzy or anything, oh no, these were actual stars. Little balls of gas and light, brightening up the room and every inch of the universe. When he decides to look down and stare into Louis' eyes, he sees galaxies. Every last one. Little swirls of stars and dust with tiny beams of light coming out of every corner of the tiny world's living in those galaxies. It's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen in his entire existence of 21 years. And it's all his. And with all that, Harry can't stop the tears that start to flow from his eyes that spatter onto Louis' cheeks.

"Harry? What's wrong, love?" Louis asks, between breaths.

"I just," Harry lets out a shaky breath, overcome with emotions and pleasuring sensations, "I just love you so fucking much, Lou. You have no idea. You're so fucking beautiful, and all mine. And I just can't believe it, oh god," Harry moans, "wanna love you like this for the rest of my life, wanna make you feel this good for the rest of my life. I don't want anyone else, fuck!" Harry speeds up, thrusting his hips harder into Louis, who cries out once Harry's made contact with his prostate. 

Louis digs his nails into Harry's shoulder blades as he thrusts. Louis can't believe the words coming out of Harry's mouth, can't believe that he feels the same way as Louis. He feels his orgasm approaching quickly, feels the familiar sweet heat bloom in the pit of his stomach. 

"Oh, fuck, Harry! I-I'm gonna cum," Louis whines and whimpers.

"Go ahead, baby, I'm with you."

Louis cries out, stringing together incoherent words and curses as he coats himself and his beautiful boyfriend in his own cum. Louis thinks he understands what Harry meant earlier, about the stars. He thinks he sees them too. And after he's all drained out, the feeling of Harry cumming inside him is almost enough to get him hard again. 

Easing himself out slowly, Harry collapses right beside the beautiful boy who he loves, so close that he is almost touching him nose to nose, and begins taking in every feature. From the sweaty mess that is his fringe, down over those glorious deep sea blue post-love making eyes, the soft crinkles beside those gorgeous eyes, down to Louis' soft but swollen pink lips, which are fixed in a loving smile directed straight at Harry. Harry cannot believe how lucky he is. He returns the gentle smile.

"Hey gorgeous," Harry murmurs, giving Louis' nose a small peck.

"Hey beautiful," Louis closes his eyes and snuggles even closer to Harry, "So, was that a marriage proposal?"

Harry snorts softly and shakes his head slowly.

"Not yet, sweetcheeks. Someday but not today."

"Sweetcheeks?"

"Yes...your arse cheeks are as sweet as sugar. Sweetcheeks."

"Oh god...please don't call me that in front of our parents. Please."

"No promises," Harry grins, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Louis.

"Well, you might want to rethink that proposal."

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"Because with that wonderful and very unprotected shag we just had, it was so amazing I think I'm pregnant. Just like that. You can't abandon the person carrying your child, Styles. S' not right," Louis teases, but opens his eyes when Harry says nothing, to see that Harry is staring back at him, "What?"

"Lou, we're going to be parents? How dare you not tell me in a more memorable way? I'm appalled! We have to start planning the baby shower soon, oh! If it's a girl we should name her with a combination of our Mum's names! Like Bella did in Twilight? Ohh...what shall it be? Anjay? Oh! Or maybe Janne! I like that one." 

Louis rolls his eyes, annoyed that Harry turned his joke into his own. He might have forgotten how much Harry was in love with the thought of kids.

"Shut up, babycakes. Cuddle me. We'll discuss baby names later." Louis snuggles into Harry's arms even closer than before.

"Okay, sweetcheeks. Still think Janne is the best though."

Louis sighs and smiles, shaking his head. 

"I love you, Harry Edward Styles."

"I love you too, Louis William Tomlinson."

And with those words resting on their lips, they fall into a deep sleep. 

 

 

 

 

**XXX**

 

 

 

 

**7th August 2015**

 

 

 

 

 

 It was the last day of the shoot, and you could just feel it in the air. That was Louis' favourite part about filming; the last day. It wasn't that he was being cynical, he just like the buzz it gave off. Everyone is always so excited, nervous, happy, sad, practically every emotion you could ever possibly feel. And it made the very last scene being shot extra special. He would love going to the premieres of his films and being able to point out exactly which scene was the last one, and he can remember every single second of the day that came with it. Today's shoot was no different.

Louis saddled up next to Harry as he began making his normal "start of the day" speech, causing Ben to raise his eyebrows up at the two of them. Louis shrugged his shoulders as if to say, "What? I can't just stand next to my good lad bro pal?"

"Alright, ladies and gents! It's the last day of the shoot!" Which starts up a chorus of happy yells and cheers, before Harry is laughing and making a "settle down" motion with his hands before he continues on, "It's been so wonderful working with all of you, I still can't believe I was given this opportunity. You are all such amazing and nice people, I'm most definitely going to miss you all so much when we leave here today. Although, I believe I'll still be working with Carl until he finishes editing the final pieces. Can't leave him alone for too long, can we?" 

Harry's small joke earns a few chuckles, a few groans, and causes Carl to shake his head and while laughing to himself.

"S' not my fault I get bored easily, Harry!"

"I know, man, I know. I get bored just as easily. Maybe it's not such a good idea for us to be alone together then?" Harry looks down at Louis at the last rhetorical question. Louis raises his eyebrows, but Harry just rolls his eyes at him, and finishes his speech with, "I know we all want to hurry up so we can go home and do whatever we want to, so let's finish this thing shall we?" He finishes up with people whooping and hollering and clapping, slowly making their ways to their stations.

Harry looks down at Louis and smiles softly. 

"Go do your acting thing, babe," He murmurs, "Can't wait to be finished with this so I can have you all to myself every single day. Hated having to share you with everyone else." Harry does a small pout, but it quickly fades into a devilish grin, "Have something planned for when we get home." Harry winks.

Louis grins, and without giving it a second thought, leans up on his tiptoes and kisses Harry gently, lightly tugging on his bottom lip, causing the taller man to groan softly. They stop, chuckling, when they hear Carl's voice echoing throughout the studio.

"Michelle! Michelle! I fucking told you they were dating, you owe me 20 pounds, young lady!"

 

 

 

 

**xxx**

 

 

 

 

It's been nearly five hours and they still aren't completely finished with the final scene. The scene should have taken them maybe only an hour and a half,  _maybe_ two. But five? It's starting to get ridiculous, Harry thinks. He's not exactly sure what the problem is, other than people making small adjustments here and there. Ben is starting to get really frustrated with it all, knowing he could have been home several hours ago to celebrate his anniversary with his wife, Meredith. Harry is trying his hardest to calm everyone down, but Louis can see it's starting to take its toll on him as well. 

"Cut! Cut! Stop! Okay," Harry takes a deep breath, "Guys, let's just...take a ten-minute break okay? Just take ten minutes to yourselves." He storms off towards Louis' dressing room, rubbing his temple with his index fingers, with Louis in tow. Once inside with the door shut, Harry turns around to face Louis and presses his lips against Louis' hard. Louis fists his hands in Harry's hair, kissing him back just as hard. 

They break apart after a few moments, panting, Harry leaning his forehead against Louis', their noses touching. 

"I'm just so ready to go home. This is so frustrating," Harry whispers, eyes shut tight.

"I know, love, I know. It's good that you said to take a break," Louis says, matching Harry's tone. He brings his hands up to rest against Harry's face, rubbing his thumbs softly against his cheekbones, "We'll be back ho-," he clears his throat, "at my flat soon enough. Don't worry," Louis catches himself. He's been doing that a lot lately. Almost calling either one of their flats "their home." He would love it if he could just say "home", he's even been thinking about it for a while. Living with Harry, waking up with Harry by his side every morning, going to bed beside him every night, and even all the little imperfections that come with moving in with someone. The arguing about where certain things would go, what to bring what not to bring. But Louis knows that he doesn't really care about the tiny flaws of moving in with someone. He just knows that that he loves Harry and wants to be with him every day.

They stand there just like that, in silence, in the low light of Louis' dressing room, for what feels like hours before Louis finally gains the courage to speak.

"Haz, can I ask you a question? It's been bothering me for a little while now."

"Absolutely, Lou. What's on your mind?"

Louis takes a deep breath and continues the slow movement of his thumbs.

"Would you consider moving in with me?"

Harry opens his eyes wide to reveal to Louis the frustrated tears glistening on his bottom lid and stares.

"Wh-what?"

"Would you? Consider it, I mean? You don't have to answer right now or anytime soon. I just want to put it out there that I would love for you to move in with me. I'm sorry, this is probably moving really fast. We've only been dating for a few months and you probably want to get to know me better than you do and, honestly Harry, I completely understand that but-"

"Yes."

Louis stops his rambling to stare into Harry's jade eyes.

"Yes?"

"Oh god, yes, Lou. I would love to move in with you. Would have loved to on Day 1."

Louis' eyes well up with tears as he presses his lips against Harry's, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him down closer to him. Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around Louis' lower back and nearly crushes his tiny boyfriend with the strength he was using. They're all lips and tongue until they hear a banging on the door, causing both boys to jump.

"Yes?" Louis calls out, frustrated that they've been interrupted.

"Sorry, boys, but if we want to go home anytime soon, we better start soon," He hears Ben's voice on the other side, hearing the smirk in his voice.

"Okay, we'll be right out."

Louis waits until he can no longer hear Ben's footsteps retreating before reattaching his lips to Harry's for one more kiss.

"So," Harry says, breaking apart their kiss and opening the door, "Should I bring my entire baking equipment or will yours suffice?"

Louis shakes his head and laughs.

"Harold, I'm not sure where you got the idea that my baking equipment would ever compare to yours."

They walk hand in hand towards the shoot, feeling lighter than ever after their break.

 

 

 

 

**xxx**

 

 

 

"Hey Ni, want any more wine?"

"No thanks, Haz, I'm good for a bit."

While Harry is in the kitchen finishing the meal he prepared for tonight, Louis, Niall, Gemma, Zayn, and Liam are all gathered around outside on Louis' balcony; laughing, drinking wine, telling old stories. Gemma especially telling old stories about Harry when he was younger, causing her younger brother to shout, "I didn't know what a bra was back then, I just thought it looked funny! Besides, Gem, you were the one who made me do it!" from the kitchen. 

"Oh sure baby brother, I was the mastermind behind the entire thing to screw with you. It wasn't like you just so happened to walk into Mum's room, open her chest of drawers and pull on a pair of her knickers and hold it up to show me, while announcing, 'Can I wear it please? Gemma, take a picture of me!' "

"Oh wait," Louis says, tears of laughter flowing from his eyes, "There's a picture?"

"Oh yes there is!" Gemma squeals excitedly.

"Oh no, there is not!" Harry yells from inside the house.

Gemma pulls out her phone and clicks on her favourites, scrolling through all the pictures until finally she lands on the one she was looking for. She shows the boys an old picture of Harry, probably when he was about six or seven, looking happy as can be in his normal clothes, but a bra over his shirt. 

Harry walks out onto the balcony, carrying a tray with plates of food in his hands, just as Gemma is putting her phone back up and he groans.

"Oh, babe, you were so cute!" Louis bats his eyelashes up at Harry.

"The cutest thing I ever saw!" Niall says, cracking up.

"Yeah, Harry, you should wear that more often!" Liam chimes in.

Zayn says nothing, not wanting to make Harry even more embarrassed than he was; just smirks and shakes his head at his husband who is currently looking like an excited puppy.

"Oi, I was just a young lad, didn't know any better. And I thought I told you to delete that picture," He says pointing at Gemma.

"Oh, but I need to make a contribution for when you get married at the reception! How can I do that if the photo is deleted off my phone?" Gemma says sweetly, teasing her younger brother. 

"Yeah, Hazza, that would look great next to Lou's old footie photos," Zayn jibes at Louis, who gives him a look.

"I need to see some of these photos," Harry winks, setting the multiple plates down in front of everyone.

"I'm so glad you lot are planning our wedding reception video without even consulting us," Louis huffs, rolling his eyes dramatically.

Taking a spot next to his tiny boyfriend, Harry wraps his arm behind Louis, who settles against Harry instantaneously, while announcing, "It's okay, Lou. We don't have to invite them to the wedding. That way, we can plan it all ourselves. No embarrassing pictures! Plus, we could have pizza if we wanted to as our main dish. Although, I might have to fight you on that one."

Harry's comment causes an uproar in their friends, complaining and whining, "Oh come on! Invite us please!" or "Lou, we invited you to our wedding, you have to extend the same courtesy! That's just rude!" and even Niall's comment of "If you get pizza, you probably won't eat it all! Who would be there to eat it all?"

Louis just shakes his head and laughs. He loves how normal it feels to be talking about getting married to Harry, even though they're all just joking. It feels really nice actually, he thinks. He looks up at Harry who's smirking at him. Harry leans down, mouth close to Louis' ear, speaking low for only him to hear, "Not yet, sweetcheeks. Don't get any ideas."

Louis smacks Harry on his bicep before rolling his eyes again. He whispers back saying, "I just asked you to move in today. I don't think a marriage proposal is happening for a while."

Harry just shrugs his shoulders, as if saying, "You never know, Lou." before looking back to all of their friends.

"Okay, you can all come to our wedding! Now stop complaining and eat your dinner." Harry laughs, grabbing his and Louis' plate off the outdoor table. Grabbing Louis' phone and the remote beside it, he switches the outdoor Bluetooth speakers on softly, playing the next song that was up on Louis' phone, before handing Louis his own plate.

 

[A Thousand Years – Christina Perri](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M0xNVAy1gkQ)

 

They all dig into the dinner that Harry provided, but Louis doesn't. Not yet anyway. He looks around at the faces of his friends. Gemma and Niall are curled up on the small loveseat opposite of he and Harry, feeding each other bits and pieces of each other's food. Louis is pretty sure Niall loves Gemma, for the sole reason that he won't even share his food with Louis, and they've been best mates for years. Louis knows that Harry is completely over-protective of his sister, but that he also realises that Gemma just might love Niall back and that's enough for him to keep his distance away from his sister's love life. He chuckles quietly to himself as he glances at Liam and Zayn who are just staring at their joined hands, Zayn playing with Liam's ring finger, murmuring nothing but sweet words to each other. Louis just watches them for a bit. They've barely touched their food, but Louis doesn't mind. He observes how different they are compared to how they used to be when they were just dating. It's refreshing to see how secure Zayn has become with Liam, how he knows that Liam would never leave him. Never wants to leave him. Louis has spoken to Zayn recently since the wedding, and he's learned that he's stopped taking his meds. And it's because he just doesn't need them anymore. His exact words were, "Why would I want some pill that makes me happy when Liam already does that?" Louis would never admit it, but he started to cry then. It's exactly how he feels about Harry, concerning his own illness. It's when the two start kissing that Louis decides to look away, giving them their almost privacy. He finally gets around to Harry's face, who is staring intently at his smaller boyfriend, with a small crease in between his eyebrows, a frown starting to emerge.

"You okay?" Harry asks, softly, speaking only to Louis. 

"Absolutely perfect," Louis whispers, smiling, before laying his head on Harry's shoulder, finally spooning some food into his mouth.

And it's true. Everything is absolutely perfect, Louis thinks. He has a perfect boyfriend, he has his perfect friends. Everything is just absolutely perfect. He doesn't think things could get much better than what they are, but he knows that that's not true. He's not sure what the future holds for him and Harry but its like Harry said before, he has loved him in every single universe and every possible parallel dimension that will be or has ever been, and he will love him just as much if not more. Louis glances up at Harry underneath his long lashes to see Harry staring right back with the fondest of all smiles plastered on his adorably dimpled face, and Louis can't help but think that if the universe decided to explode right this very second, sending everyone into a fiery doom, that it would be perfectly okay if Harry was the last possible thing that he saw. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fic :) If you guys want like a sequel (kind of like "a year later" sort of thing) let me know in the comments :) Again, thank you so much for reading this, all the comments and kudos have been amazing to receive :) Love you guys!
> 
> \- C .xx

**Author's Note:**

> Okay well, feedback is appreciated! If this chapter does well, then I'll continue the story! :) If not, then this work never happened...  
> \- C .xx


End file.
